Secret Travels: Lakbai Dakak
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: is a 10-shot fic takes place three weeks after Lakbai: Boracay where Hunyo is having vacation with fellow professors from UE at Dakak along with his daughter Rhima. Lee, Jin, Rodeo and Shaheen would get involved in their vacation actitivies.
1. Confusions in Dakak

**A/N:** Hey guys, DarkCrisan366 here and this is another 10-shot fic takes place 3 weeks after Lakbai: Boracay. The Tekken characters now appearing in their graphics from the Tekken 7 Story Mode as well as the original characters in Strangest Things. This story is about their trip in Dakak at Dapitan City, Zamboanga Del Norte. This time it is also involves some characters in Tekken (Mobile) will occur in this fic. Here is Secrets Travels: Lakbai Dakak.

 _ **Secrets Travels: Lakbai Dakak**_

 **Disclaimer:** Like before, I don't own the Tekken characters especially from it's mobile game.

 **Chapter 1:** _Confusions in Dakak_

3 weeks after their trip in Boracay, a domestic plane continues to flew into the sky which leads in Dipolog. Inside the plane, we can see passengers including Hunyo and some professors from the UE Letre branch are excited for their trip as Mr. Sakyo was the one who announced their travel trip.

"Hunyo, how come you have an idea to bring Rhima along? You have a lot of plans or something." Lee asked.

"Sure I do... I bring Rhima along so that she could explore around the southern provinces in our country." Hunyo snickered as Rhima became annoyed on her father's antics.

"I got lots of schedules to handle on my teachings at UST and now you brought me along for this. You even left Jin at the airport with no good reason."

"Well just to avoid any confusion, Rhima. Besides, this trip would be very surprising if I were you." Hunyo said making Rhima raising his brow but she could not bring herself because she is her father.

As the plane continues to take flight to Dipolog, a strange figure with black feathered wings follows the plane which happens to be Devil Jin as he quickly flies straight. Arriving at Dipolog Domestic Airport, the professors are happy to arrive in Mindanao which Hunyo was impressed to see them.

"Say Hunyo, I haven't been visit here in Dipolog."

"Yeah..."

"This capital city within the Zamboanga Del Norte is very quiet except for NPA rebels would attack soldiers from the government to ransack their weapons." Hunyo said smiling.

As everyone is waiting, both Lee and Rhima watch their conversation.

"This Sakyo fellow... has something to do on their vacation trip."

"I would ended in an OP if I converse with grown ups. I had no idea what my dad is thinking." Rhima said became annoyed on his actions which Lee complies.

"Don't feel bad, Rhima... Me either. I just don't want myself getting involved into Hunyo's posse especially to these professors."

"All right, everybody... our vehicles are already here and they are bound for Dakak." Mr. Sakyo smiled which two Hiaces arrive.

Everyone finally gets inside the Hiace which they were excited until two other professors are gossiping about Hunyo.

As two Hiace moves straight, Devil Jin arrives too late as he retracted his black feathered wings, he even smelled Rhima's scent knowing she was there a while ago as he thought.

 _I can smell her scent... She must have been with those fellow humans. I might able to follow her scent._

With that, Devil Jin quickly flew away to follow the two vehicles.

Everyone are surprised to see the mountain side within the ocean and Rhima was still upset for her father's antics as the two Hiace finally move straight as the sign of Dakak gate entrance will be seen. Arriving at Dakak Beach Resort and it's facilities they get off and they are happy and excited to stay. Mr. Sakyo was talking to the receptionist about the payment for 5 days stay as it was permitted which he faces all of the professors and said.

"Okay everybody... I made room reception for each of you. As for Hunyo, he has another room for his daughter to stay. Now then, let's explore their beach."

As everyone goes to the beach which is downhill from the reception area as Hunyo, Lee and Rhima watch them.

"Guess they were excited to have a swim on the beach. What do you think, Lee?"

"They have few foreigners staying in this place." Lee said as he chuckles. "I guess Sakyo decides to book here because it was private."

"Yeah... that place cost a lot especially the maintenance." Hunyo said knowing how expensive it is as he looked at his daughter. "So Rhima, are you excited to stay here for 5 days? Don't worry, Lee is with you to guard."

"It's none of my business... What's the big idea to drag me out on this?" Rhima said stubbornly.

"Like I said... I bring you here to explore the southern provinces. You're always being hard headed." Hunyo said while raising his brow as both father and daughter begin to argue Lee tries to stop them.

"That's enough you two... we have no time to argue. We need enjoy ourselves here not to fight for small things."

"Sometimes, you need to think first before you made an action, dad." Rhima said angrily mad at her father as she leaves causing him to get angry.

"Get back here, Rhima..."

"Take it easy, Hunyo... She needs some time. When did you have an idea to leave Jin at the airport. Care to explain yourself?" Lee said trying to restrain him.

"Well... I know my reasons why I left Jin for no good reason, Lee. About me and him being synchronized back when I traveled to your place. Some professors are mistaken Jin as me beating them up into a pulp. Now they think of me as a very unruly person to beat them down for their gossips. Mr. Sakyo also told me that." Hunyo said sadly which Lee realizes his actions.

"So that explains it. To avoid any confusion behind you and Jin because of the similar appearances and personality. Now I understand you drag Rhima into your vacation trip."

As the two were talking, we can see both Ibrahim and Shaheen who is now wearing casual clothing as they book to spend five days and four nights.

"Is this is the first time visiting here in Dakak? It was a private place for vacationers to stay." Ibrahim said which Shaheen replies.

"I understand why you let me wearing casual clothing. If I was in Riyadh, I can always wear my shemagh and agal when I wore any outfit."

"Here in the Philippines you can show up your hair without a headgear, Shaheen." Ibrahim said which Shaheen sensed someone's presence. "What's the matter, Shaheen?"

"I can feel someone's presence and it is just like Kazuya's." Shaheen answered in a monotone of his voice.

Devil Jin continues to fly while seeing both mountains, oceans and it's sceneries as he had finally made to his exact location where he lands at the back of the stonehenge as a red lightning glows to revert back into Jin as he looked at the sceneries and it has a town house on front as he thought.

 _So this is where they gonna stay at this private beach and facility. Rhima must be with them. Instead of wearing my clothes, why do I keep wearing this straitjacket?_

Jin later removes the straitjacket to make him shirtless and he feels the heat of the sun as he sees the reception area was very nice as he looked at the place knowing it was downhill until he saw Rhima who wonders off alone.

 _It's Rhima... why is she all by herself again?_

At the grassy area behind the beach area, Rhima was trying to think about her father's antics and being called a hard head. She became upset for his actions.

"I had no idea about what my father was thinking. Maybe after he and Jin got synchronized together. There's some confusion going on with the professors who thinks my father is a violent person. That is when Jin poses as my father like I told him to." Rhima mumbled realizing about what happened between them until someone put his hands to cover her eyes.

"Guess who it is?"

"Hey! Who cover my eyes? I'm not on a freaking mood for making a fight in here." Rhima said angrily at someone while removing someone's hands revealed to be Jin who faces her making her horribly screams. "Ahhh!"

Jin tries to cover her mouth to shut her up knowing of his presence which he restraining her from being scared.

"Rhima, be quiet...! It's me, Jin... You better calm down, please..."

Rhima became freaked out after seeing him by surprise which she accidentally elbowed him to let her go, hurting him while kneeling on the ground. Rhima became shocked after hitting him which she apologizes.

"Uhhh... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Rhima... kinda reminds me you knocked me down for that accident, Ugh..." Jin replied while clutching his stomach.

After that, the two had their conversation which Jin became upset for her father's actions in leaving him at the airport for no good reason.

"So that's what happened... he intentionally leaving me behind at the airport to drag you out. The main reason I arrived here because I transformed into my devil form so that I could follow you."

"..."

"You feel upset... Is there something else?" Jin said worriedly to her.

"My dad and I just argue before Mr. Lee stop both of us." Rhima said sadly. "I feel like I was so stubborn to understand him."

"You're just like me at times... being a hard head." Jin said knowing of his actions.

"Anyway, I was freaked out that it was you who cover my eyes." Rhima said in relief. " But I was curious that my dad brought your things too when he left you at the airport."

"Seriously!? He did that...?" Jin said surprisingly which Rhima tells him.

"I'm not sure what he's trying to do. He has his reasons for his actions."

After exploring the beach and its houses, they rested which Hunyo and Lee are resting in bed.

"I would expect some ladies around in this private vacation spot."

"You will find it, don't worry..." Hunyo said until someone knocks the door revealing to be Rhima. "Rhima, I know you would be...here?"

To his surprise, Jin was with her who is angry for his actions.

"How dare you for leaving me behind at the airport? What's the big idea for dragging Rhima out without my knowledge?"

"I left you in the airport because it's for your own good not to be confused as you being me." Hunyo points out his reason for leaving him at the airport causing both men to glare each other angrily which Lee compliments them.

"Now that's a carbon copy confrontation. Lars would glad to see them both having the same appearance and personality especially for their long bangs."

"..."

"Uhh... Rhima, is something the matter? You look horrified?" Lee asked which Rhima realizes her father's intentions about his reasons for leaving Jin at the airport because both of them having the same look in appearance and personality.

"I've had it..." Rhima eventually runs away while handling her head, surprising Lee.

"Rhima, wait..." Jin tries to chase her as Hunyo comes up to Lee who is surprised.

"That's odd, how could Rhima suddenly runs off like that?"

"Like I told you, Hunyo. Your confrontation with Jin is more like a carbon copy. I finally understand your main reasons." Lee replied in an elegant manner.

Rhima quickly runs away but because of the slope is too steep, she trips into the ground as she hurts her right knee as she continues to run only to be bumped into someone who is about to relax at the beach.

"Watch were you going, all right?"

"Hey, are you Rhima? Long time no see..." The man reveals to be Drey and Rhima recognizes him.

"You're Drey... how come you...?"

"Rhima, where are you?" Jin tries to look for her when she runs away which Drey sees him.

"That's your game partner, Rhima. How come your running away from him?"

"I'll tell you later... I need to hide from him." Rhima said loudly as she quickly runs away while Drey watches as Rodeo arrives in both a tank top and a camouflage swim shorts and seeing trouble going on.

"Hey Dreyfuss, seems like you encountered the same girl who helped us to take down Arias Verde and Revenant."

"Uhh... yeah... I guess we should help her out first. I guess she runs off from her partner." Drey replied as both saw Jin continues to look for her.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Hunyo mentions about the NPA rebels are attacking the soldiers within the southern provinces.

*Hunyo and Rhima appears in their outfits in near end of the first part of Last Revelations while both Jin and Lee in their appearances in Tekken 7 Story Mode.

*Both Jin and Rhima imitating the scenes from Yoshimitsu's character ending but in a different situation with Rhima accidentally elbowed Jin to his stomach to kneel him to the ground while trying to restrain her from getting freaked out.

*The confrontation between Jin and Hunyo is a reference about the teleserye " _Impostora_ " (Imposter) as Lee also refers Hunyo being a carbon copy of Jin.

*The background music where Rhima runs away is from the Vivavideo app.


	2. The Obstacle Courses

**Chapter 2:** _The Obstacles Courses_

Jin continues to look for Rhima after she runs away at her father's room for no good reason. He became disappointed when she was upset at things. He looked at the beach waters knowing that he wanted to stay with her privately if only just the two of them as he thought.

 _If only if Rhima and we stayed here, I need to reason with her why she runs off like that. I need to find her..._

As he continues to look for her, Rhima was revealed to be hiding along with both Rodeo and Drey at the bush behind the beach chairs.

"When you decided to run away from your Japanese partner. He's like a _mestizo_ when he shows off his abs." Drey asked commenting about Jin being in shirtless as Rhima glares at him in embarrassment.

"Don't talk about him right now... I need to deal all of this mess."

"So what's up with you, Rhima. Why are you here in Dakak?" Drey continues to ask her which she answers.

"I was dragged by my father in his vacation trip with the professors in UE Caloocan branch. I tried to refuse not to go, but I didn't say no. I know my dad would be mad if I don't go with him."

"Wow... your father must be very strict if you're not gonna participate. It's just like how my mom would act like this." Drey said remembering the times his mother having the same behavior as Hunyo's.

"I have reasons why I ran away from Jin." Rhima said as she finally admits it. "Because when I looked at him and my father while they were staring each other. Their appearance, personality and size are the same. The only difference is their hairstyle and weight. But their faces were 99.9% match."

"OMG! Is that true?" Drey said shockingly about her reasons of running away from Jin as Rodeo remarks at them.

"Now that's what I called an "Identical Mishap" if your father and the Japanese guy having the same identical looks which means it's a mishap. You might even find an impostor in whoever acts the real one."

"It's just like in plastic surgery." Drey said which Rodeo tells her.

"You were very lucky that you've been working as a teacher at this young age. But for me I'm still a college student who became a Captain of the football team turned into a U.S. Marine."

"Thanks for your compliment..." Rhima said thankfully as she hurts her knee. "Ugh..."

"Your knee got scraped..." Drey said as he faces Rodeo. "Rodeo, is it okay you bring a first aid?"

"Sure..."

"By the time I ran away from Jin, I didn't know the downhill on my father's room is too steep. That's why I got tripped and hurt my knee." Rhima said telling him as Drey gives her some advice.

"Why don't you convinced someone to pose as somebody else? So that no more confusion between these two who had the same matching appearance."

"That would be a good idea. As the brains of this situation, I can easily solved these problems." Rhima said finally accepts Drey's advice.

At the reception area, Lee was talking to the receptionist about his experiences at the mansion at the Bahamas while Hunyo was upset after Rhima just ran away earlier.

"Hunyo, I thought you were with the other professors." Mr. Sakyo arrives to see him which he replies.

"I got too much pressure on my daughter these days, Mr. Sakyo. I feel like I was the one who caused all kinds of trouble."

"Ah, It must be her partner who had the same look as you." Mr. Sakyo said referring to Hunyo as Jin which he lowers his head.

"That's why Rhima ran off because of our looks. If that happens other professors would think Jin as me. I know it's crazy to tell you this. It would be the worst problem for the both of us."

"That's terrible... but not to worry. Your daughter might able to solve this unusual problem. I'm sure she has reasons why she ran away." Mr. Sakyo said as Lee arrives to see them.

"I tell the receptionist about all my experiences. I would glad to meet someone new aside from the women I hanged out with."

"Good for you, Lee..." Hunyo said which Mr. Sakyo was impressed to his elegant manner.

Back at the grassy area, Rhima became relief after giving some advice by Drey and Rodeo treats her knee wound. Now she realizes that she needs to tell either her father or Jin to pose as someone else as she thought.

 _I might able to fix this mess, because both my dad and Jin having the same looks. Rodeo says it was an identical mishap but for me I would think it was a double identity._

Rhima eventually bumped into Jin as she was knocked on the ground while hurting her nose.

"Oww... That really hurts..."

"Rhima..."

"Jin!" Rhima said knowing of his appearance as she tried to run away which Jin immediately grabs her hand.

"Take it easy, Rhima... I've been looking all over for you at this place and now you would run away from me."

"It's none of my business, okay..." Rhima replies angrily while trying to let go of his hand until Jin saw her knee was taped knowing she got tripped when he chases her.

"Your knee is taped... Did you tripped yourself again?"

"I got tripped because I didn't know this downhill is way too steep to run." Rhima admitted which she blushes when she looked at Jin who is in shirtless.

"If you have problems you can tell me everything. You always run like stupid."

"When you glared at my father like that. Both you and dad had the same look, personality and size but only had weight differences and hairstyle. Both of your face had 99.9% match. I also told Drey and Rodeo about this." Rhima said and she blushes at him. "I know my dad's colleagues would think you as my dad. They might confuse about both of you had the same appearance."

"An identical problem?" Jin wondered about which he tells her. "Listen, Rhima... we need to fix this thing up. Now I understand why you ran away because of me."

Before Rhima could act, two professors are in the beach bar which is behind in the grassy area they were standing as they talked about Hunyo for tomorrow's activity.

"Tomorrow will be an obstacle course activity. I'm sure that we can beat Hunyo on the first course."

"Yeah, that's right... He's way too slow because he's a Karate Expert who knows about discipline and skill."

Both glared from their gossips until Rhima saw how Jin gets angry from their personal gossips which she stopped him.

"Rhima..."

"Don't use force on them... if you do that. It's gonna ruin my dad's reputation." Rhima said worrying about her father's reputation which Jin angrily retorts at her statement.

"You got to be kidding me, now that you're trying to stop me for this. Their gossips are personal."

"The bad thing is... if they found both you and I were together like this. They would think of me I'm an incestuous person, having a relationship with a parent." Rhima said sadly as Jin was surprised knowing that she'll be mistaken being incest because she and Hunyo are family related which he has an idea.

"I have a better idea... It would be nice if I pose as somebody else like my adoptive uncle does. I already admit to you that I was a strange bearded guy."

"Just like how my friend would telling me this. You have to pose as someone else, Jin. So that others would never confused between you and my dad." Rhima said as she requests him. "You have to do it for me, okay."

"Okay, Rhima... I'll do whatever I can." Jin calmly agrees on her request.

"Thanks..." Rhima smiled thankfully which Jin hugged her amorously as he tells her about their plan.

"I know your father would not recognized my disguise just like I did to you. I'll tell you something."

"What is it?" Rhima asked as both stopped hugging as Jin whispers her.

"I know you like bearded guys, right. I will pose as the strange guy with a rough beard to think you were hanging out with anybody."

"You mean I would hang out with a bearded guy." Rhima said which Jin tries to make her quiet.

"Shhh... just be quiet. I'm doing this for my own good too. Your father would never find out about this."

"Okay then, it's settled then. I know you can do it." Rhima calmly agrees to their plan making Jin happily snickers.

At the buffet, everyone is digging in which Hunyo really likes the food so much. He also wants her daughter to be there knowing that Lee and the others are here as Ibrahim arrives to see him.

"Well well... if isn't Hunyo?"

"It's you... I didn't know you were here in Dakak as well." Hunyo wondered which Shaheen arrives to see him.

"I thought you go with those people over there. Seems like you became stress or something?"

"I shouldn't let Rhima to go with me. These guys are gonna mistake other people. Jin was there with her." Hunyo said admitting of his actions.

"The silver haired guy just went to the Italian Restaurant to see them. He knows that you were trying to keep up with those people." Ibrahim said referring to his partner Lee.

At the Italian Restaurant, Lee treats them for dinner since they don't want to get involved in their activities.

"I see your point, Rhima. Jin was the one who can disguise as someone else."

"I hate if the professors would clearly mistake of him as my dad. I decided to avoid any confusion." Rhima said calmly as she slurps the spaghetti.

"Come to think of it... I would guess every facilities in this resort can use credit cards in here." Lee smirked which Jin warns him.

"If you keep using your credit cards, you're gonna pay a large sum of money. It was a waste of money if you're not careful."

"Besides, I can pay for it if we go back to our world we came in." Lee said telling him as he pays the cashier using his credit card.

"Lucky for him, he really helped us to pay for our dinner, Jin." Rhima smiled which Jin tells her.

"Tomorrow we have to do for ourselves. I know we could only watch your father doing these activities."

"By the way, Jin... Your baggage was in the room besides Hunyo's. That's where Rhima used to stay."

"Luckily I would stay with her in the same room." Jin said in excitement as Lee tells them.

"I would help the two of you. In case if some grown men would see you."

* * *

 **Day 1:** **7:00 AM**

At their assigned room, Jin finally wakes up on time and Rhima was still asleep. He saw some free stubs for the breakfast buffet and he tries to wake her up.

"Rhima, you must wake up..."

Rhima slowly open her eyes as she faces Jin who is already awake.

"Uhh... morning, Jin."

"I didn't know you have some stubs beside your bed."

"That's for free breakfast, lunch and dinner buffets. Mr. Sakyo gave it for us during our stay in Dakak." Rhima said telling him which he tells her.

"We better eat some breakfast before your father and his colleagues arrive."

At the beach side, we can see Mr. Sakyo is making an announcement on their first activity.

"Today's activity will be a game of obstacle course. It is a very fun game. The first course is to do the sack race then you race back to pass to do the sprinting and the last one is to pose a ballet vendor. What do you think everybody?"

"Sure is a nice activity you had there, dean..."

As the professors are excited to do that course, we can see both Rhima and a disguised Jin watch the events.

"How do I look, Rhima? It was embarrassing because I don't have a beard at my youth."

"You're being manly, Jin. Seems like the obstacle course looks like a child's play game." Rhima said nicely.

"Wearing a bucket hat was not fit on my head. I can only wear the same hat as your father's." Jin said in disappointed as Lee looked on his binoculars knowing Hunyo can win the game.

"So it is true... the obstacle course looks like a child's game."

As the game begins, two of the professors doing some sack race which is 500 meters away. The next Hunyo and the other professor sprinting back and forth in whoever gets tripped into the sands. Then two professors quickly poses as a balut vendor while handling a _bayong_ until one of them finishes as they win.

"So Hunyo's group wins the game..."

"We did it... now we could rest a little."

"Sprinting in sands looks harder than I thought." Hunyo said until he looked at Rhima who is watching along with strange bearded guy in a sunglasses hanging around with her which makes him confront them. "Rhima, who's this guy hanging around with you? He looks strange...?"

"Uhh... I meet this guy because I had nobody to hang out with." Rhima replied calmly making Hunyo annoyed at her actions.

"I thought you were with Jin yesterday and now this... You even told me that you rejected those guys because you decided to focus on your studies in college."

"Now now, Hunyo... Rhima needs someone to befriend with. Don't try to waste your temper because you have a lot of activities to handle." Lee said trying to tell Hunyo about their next activities as Hunyo angrily glares on the two professors who were gossiping at him.

"That was close... he'll never know that Jin is the bearded guy I hanged out with." Rhima said in relief which Lee tells her.

"I'll keep an eye on Hunyo in case if he was totally suspicious about what we were doing. He won't even guess that Jin was the disguised bearded guy."

"I never thought he would be so strict to think I'm a different person. Not like how Kazuya would do some devious acts." Jin grunted in disappointment.

As Hunyo and the others are resting before their island hopping, we can see both Jin and Lee are trying to do the sack race as Rhima watches them as Lee manages to defeat Jin after doing this back and forth which he got tripped the sand during the sack race.

"Now that's a comical race. Hunyo was very lucky that he can do the sprinting during the obstacle course." Lee remarked about the sack race as Rhima giggled to see them making Jin raises his brow at her.

"That wasn't funny, getting tripped after hopping on a sack."

"You need to try harder, Jin. Seems like your jumping skills have a lack of range." Rhima said as Jin annoyingly retorts.

"Can you stop remarking about me lacking my jumping skills? I need to do better."

"Oh oh... you have to put your facial disguise, Jin. Because someone is coming here at the beach side." Lee warned as Jin quickly fixes himself by putting his facial disguise and hat to cover his head and bangs and his black sunglasses.

"Hey Rhima... I know you would be here with the silver haired guy." Drey and Rodeo arrives to see them which Rodeo informs her

"I saw some people are gathered for the island hopping. You need to go with them and fast."

"So that's next after the obstacle course, I'll wait for them until they arrived." Rhima said as both Drey, Jin and Lee nod in agreement to wait for the others.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Rodeo calls the problem between Jin and Hunyo's appearance is an "Identity Mishap" which prompts Jin to disguise as someone else to avoid any confusion on their appearance.

*For the second time, Jin disguises as the bearded guy from the second part of the Strangest Things: The Last Revelation.

*Their first activity resembles a special activity during birthdays and reunions.

*Lee wears his swimming trunks from his _Tekken 5_ ending while wearing a off-white short sleeved openly hawaiian button shirt with coconut tree designs.


	3. Island Hopping at Aliguay

**Chapter 3:** _Island Hopping in Aliguay_

The boat finally sails to the islands which near in the Dakak beach, it was thrill ride for everyone. They arrived at the Aliguay Island where few residents living on the island.

"This is Aliguay Island... we can finally explore this island until the sun sets. Now let's enjoy the fun." Mr. Sakyo said pointing out on the island they had dropped in as everyone is excited to have fun. Hunyo was happy that he can buy some fresh fishes which Rhima asks him about his love of island hopping.

"So dad... is Mr. Lee is saying was true that you love to go on an island hopping?"

"Yep, that's right... This island also has a marine sanctuary. You might go on a scuba diving if you like. This island has been guarded by the Philippine Marines." Hunyo said as he goes off with his colleagues.

"I guess that you and I would love to go on a scuba diving, Rhima." Jin said while in a facial disguise and a bucket hat.

"If you remove your facial disguise and hat if you want." Rhima replies in a mockery making him grinned in annoyance.

"I'll remove it, just in case if we're just the three of us can do it."

"Seems like we're just observers in the trip." Lee smirked until he noticed someone who is along with Hunyo's colleagues. "That's odd, this guy looked familiar."

They eat lunch at the Tacubo Restaurant as they love to eat any kinds of seafood as Mr. Sakyo was the one who pays everything despite it's expensive cost. Rhima noticed Jin removes his facial disguise so that he could eat for a while as Lee smugs at him.

"You were lucky that you would remove that facial disguise to eat. It's funny when we sticked up for all this."

"It's none of my concern..." Jin replied rudely which everyone would have a great time doing kayaking, snorkeling, scuba diving and jetski as Rhima noticed about someone as well as a chubby figure within some of Hunyo's colleagues.

"I noticed something about this guy. He's been stalling on my dad when he goes to his colleagues in UE."

"I saw him too when we first arrived on this island." Lee said became suspicious on the man's appearance as Jin became odd on both of their suspicions.

Back at the beach, everyone is having a good getaway by taking swimming at the beach while Hunyo was exploring the island alone to get some souvenirs. Jin was asleep while his devil tattoo on his left arm is covered from his shirt that he had took off while both Rhima and Lee are relaxing.

"I wish if some ladies at my mansion would massage my arms. It's unfortunate if I'm always soaking up the sun."

"It's normal for us to complain if our skin ends up getting sunburned." Rhima said which Lee faces her.

"You're quite lucky... I guess Filipino people have tanned skin like the same girl you had befriended. Maybe they also have light skinned people here too." Lee said knowing of his interest on any Filipino women until someone arrives to see them.

"Are you Rhima Panganiban, correct?"

Rhima noticed a bare figure with short brown hair and a beard while wearing only a pair of fitted swim shorts as she sarcastically remarks.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"That was Shaheen you were talking too." Ibrahim arrives to see them and recognizes them for competing in a costume party. "I ever seen you and that silver-haired guy who poses as the same guy from Team Rocket in the costume party. I would noticed you must be Hunyo's daughter."

Lee angrily faces Ibrahim after remarking him for being compared to the same guy he had meant while scolding him.

"Shut up? I'm not the type of guy being compared to the same guy who also handling a red rose like mine. So what bring's you here?"

"We were looking for Hunyo to inform him about the bad news. But since I didn't find him, I just found his daughter instead." Ibrahim said as Rhima tells him.

"My dad was exploring the island before he gets back with his colleagues. So what information you had there?"

Ibrahim shows the picture of the chubby man who is currently became a fugitive after escaping in Naga City District Jail and Rhima discovers it was Roe Lozano. The leader of the defunct Arias Verde's Philippine branch.

"No way... it's Roe Lozano the man I showed to my dad way back when were about to disband Arias Verde in Bangkok. But how did he escaped?"

"That's the same guy that I've became suspicious about. He's the guy who almost shot us with his machine gun but Hunyo managed to disarm and subdued him." Lee said realizing his appearance. "By the time he found out about Hunyo's true face, Hunyo immediately takes him down but the leader of the Manji Clan rescued him from getting killed."

"So that explains it... the PNP Headquarters had already put him on bounty and he is one of the most wanted on the list. I didn't know that Hunyo can take him down." Ibrahim said which Lee realizes their enemy's escape plan.

"Looks like he used the last remaining funds on his men's contributions to take a booking here in the resort we had currently stayed. I have been watching his moves when I kept on talking to the receptionist about some things."

"I had a bad feeling that he was definitely up to his sleeve." Rhima said knowing of the enemy's plan.

After the conversation, both Jin and Rhima are seen swimming in the ocean waters together and seeing a lot of variety of fishes. With that, the two gazing each other, smiling until Lee calls them.

"Hey, you two... we need to hurry up. They're about to get in to the boat."

"You look troubled again, Rhima. Is something wrong?" Jin asked wondering about what happened earlier which Rhima replies.

"It's nothing..."

The boat soon moves back to the Dakak beach in sunset so that everyone could rest before it's dinner time. Once they arrived at the resort, they were excited to rest after what happened which Rhima was met up again by both Drey and Rodeo.

"How's the relaxation at Aliguay Island?"

"..."

"She's not on the mood today." Drey wondered which Rodeo tells him.

"I think she just found out something new. I saw her father just brought a large rounded figuring made of seashells. It appears he bought it."

At the assigned room as Rhima is done taking the shower, she realizes how troubled her father is when Roe is now on Dakak trying to stall on him as thought.

 _Mr. Lee has to observe in some of my dad's colleagues. That fat guy needs to be taken down before he has something to do to him._

"Rhima, are you okay?" Jin arrives in a towel after he's done taking the shower which Rhima soon admits why her mind was troubling.

"Mr. Lee and I discovered there's another person who booked here and keeps stalling my dad at times. Roe Lozano is the leader of the defunct Arias Verde's Philippine branch. Mr. Jaranilla informs me about him and he kept asking me if he's really him."

"I didn't know Arias Verde has a Philippine branch."

"You're still asleep at the time, Jin." Rhima said and became worried to her father. "My dad was the one who takes Roe down after his facial disguise was exposed. That's why Rei made separate groups between my dad and mine to deal with it."

"I see now..." Jin finally understands their conversation until he noticed she was blushing for no good reason. "Uh, your face is bright red. Don't tell me that you saw someone who's muscular like me."

"You know about Shaheen, right. That Arabian guy knows how to show up their bare skin even though it was not allowed for them." Rhima said while she faces him while blushing. "I could imagine if you and that Arabian guy had a mock fight in whoever is the sexiest."

 **Fantasy:**

At the arena, we can both Jin and Shaheen wearing a fundoshi without the rear apron which Rhima appears as a spectator to see them more of their bare skin.

"It's a shame that you and I are about to fight wearing like this. It's ridiculous if Ibrahim would sees this match."

"I felt embarrassed if I had to wear this ridiculous underwear. I know for sure that Rhima would turn around after she stutters me to see me like this." Jin said while blushing in embarrassment knowing of how Rhima got blushed to see him which Shaheen laughs thinking he was gay.

"Hahaha... a cool guy like you would even embarrassed in front of a guy like me. Let's just say that this ridiculous fight in whoever is the both of us were sexier."

As the bell rings, Rhima tries to peek in whoever wins the mock fight as she noticed how agile Shaheen was fighting. But his attack was missed making Jin quickly knocks him down with just a Kazama-Style Leg Strike.

"Oww... I lost?"

"Yes! Yes! I beat him down!" Jin smiles in excitement as he looked to see Rhima who watches their fight but she was gone which he tries to look for her. "Uh, Rhima, where are you. You were here just a while ago?"

It was revealed that Rhima was hiding under the ring, while covering both of her cheeks in embarrassment knowing that she saw his rear when he defeated Shaheen in one move which Jin had found her.

"Hey, why are you sitting around and hiding from me? Aren't you happy that I won?"

"Uhhh... I'm happy that you beat him. But I saw you're-" Rhima replied while blushing at him when she knows that she saw his rear when he performs the leg strike.

 **Fantasy over:**

"Hey, Rhima are you okay?"

"Uhhh... It's nothing, I just imagined if both of you wearing something revealing in a fight. Just like you did at Coral Island when you rescued me." Rhima said blushing which his cheeks became rosier about their experience in Coral Island as he admitted.

"I admit that I was embarrassed if I wore a ridiculous underwear with bandages. I feel uncomfortable when I wore it. They really think of me that I was naked."

As the two continues to had a private conversation, Lee arrives to inform them.

"Hey, you two... you better see this."

The trio hides to see Roe who is talking to his cellphone. Behind them it was Drey and Rodeo who also stalling at him as well.

"Isaak, I'll make sure that Hunyo remains with his colleagues. I'm gonna make him pay for destroying the Philippine branch and humiliate me after I see his true face."

"So what's the plan, Boss Roe."

"Their next activity must be the city tour within Dapitan City. I'll just keep on eye on him. Just meet me at the cockfight arena."

"Gotcha..."

After hearing their conversation, they knew what's his plan while hiding.

"So it is true... that your father was the one who took him down and destroy Arias Verde's Philippine branch. I'm glad that he informs you about this before we took it's main branch down." Jin said smirking for Hunyo's efforts as Lee knows their next activity.

"Sakyo had already announced their next activity tomorrow. It's a city tour. We better keep an eye on that guy." Lee said with a smug on his face until Rodeo and Drey came to see them.

"We'll help you out."

"Drey... you're gonna help us too." Rhima said which Drey tells her.

"I know Rodeo wants to finish off the last remnants of Arias Verde. I decided to help you out like we did to infiltrate it's main branch."

"Posing as tourists would be nice enough to see the enemy's moves. That way one of us are gonna observe this guy's movement." Rodeo said telling them which Lee gladly accepts while saying his main catchphrase.

"Excellent! I'm glad you can join with us, you two. I just want to make sure this brainless moron never ever touches Hunyo when he is about to be caught off guard."

With that both Rodeo and Drey join forces with Lee, Jin and Rhima in stopping Roe's efforts of his revenge.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The background song of Lee's ending in Tekken 5/Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection has been played in this chapter.

*Hunyo reveals his love of island hopping as he solely explores the island.

*For the first time, Shaheen wears a normal swimsuit as opposed to the classic vintage jumpsuit that he wore in the game.

*Lee makes a shout out towards Ibrahim about the similarity seiyu reference between him and James from the manga, video games and anime Pokemon whilescolding him. James' current Japanese voice actor Shin'ichiro Miki is also Lee's voice actor in Tekken: The Motion Picture.

*The swimming scene between Jin and Rhima comes from the Filipino movie "My Perfect You".

*In Rhima's fantasy, a mock fight between Jin and Shaheen is taken from the Youtube user Ryonaguy were both of them wearing a fundoshi without a rear apron while fighting at the arena. In this chapter, Jin quickly defeats him with just one move in contrast on the video where he pummels him by using most of his moves.


	4. Dapitan City Blues

**Chapter 4:** _Dapitan City Blues_

After hearing of Roe's plan of revenge, Lee tries to discuss with the others in how to stop him.

"This fatso needs to teach him some manners. He wants to make Hunyo pay after he was defeated. Just like how Kazuya did it to him."

"It sounds like my father all right." Jin said as he frowns in disappointment. "But he does not accept his defeat."

"It's pretty weird about that location. A cock fighting arena?" Lee became confused as Jin, Drey and Rodeo are shocked on his words which he replies in embarrassment.

"Hey silver dude, didn't you know about the word "cock", haven't you?"

"Uhhh... I know that word too... I'm thinking about the location that Roe kept on saying." Lee reacted while his cheeks became rosier until Rhima tells them.

"You guys always thinking about this word you meant is a manhood. It has another term at my place. Cockfighting is a fight between two animals. The cockfighting arena that Mr. Lee meant about is a battle of two roosters."

"A rooster fight?" Jin wondered which Rhima tells them.

"Actually this fight between two roosters are called _sabong._ Not just the fight in who is the best, it's going to kill each of them with a _tari_ on one of their ankles."

"I get it, whoever survives that fight, wins." Drey said knowing of the battle. "We also have one at my place too. If one rooster mortally wounds another rooster with a _tari_ it will win."

"So that's what it means about that place." Rodeo said knowing of the enemy's location.

"So these roosters are using blades to kill each other. Looks fun..." Jin said wanted to watch it which Rhima tells him.

"It was a considered as a sport. People are also doing bets in which rooster is gonna win. It's like a gambling session to me."

"Very well... we could rest up for tomorrow. We need to observe Roe's movement and his whereabouts. I'm sure that he has more plans that we haven't noticed yet." Lee said telling them to be ready to observe their enemy as Rhima informs them.

"Before we do that, I need to tell you that there's no cockfighting arena at Dapitan City. Only it has city proper and it's attractions. So I think our enemy would correct this."

* * *

 **Day 2: 8:00 AM**

As everyone is gathered at the reception while waiting at the bus, Hunyo was surprised to see Rhima is with the same guy from yesterday.

"Rhima, how come he's still with you?"

"He's just want to accompany me, dad." Rhima replied which makes Hunyo get confused.

"He sure is strange..."

"Just let them be, Hunyo. She even likes to see the display made out of shells that you've bought on the island." Lee said making him give Jin a signal to leave.

"Let's go, Rhima..." Jin whispered as Rhima agrees as both leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... after we ate dinner before they get back to their rooms." Lee replied until they saw Rolento who visits at the private resort they had currently stayed while talking to its owner.

"All right, I'll do my best to investigate this matter. I never noticed a fugitive staying this resort as his safe haven."

"Hey, Rolento... what are you doing here? You're still operating your own resort too." Hunyo greets him which Rolento replies in a smirk.

"My daughter Kikay is handling my duties. So I came here to investigate about the fugitive is on the loose."

"That's what Lee is saying about the fugitive. You mean that fat bastard from Arias Verde."

"Yeah... he's the one... I think that bastard wants to take revenge against you." Rolento said as he warns him. "That guy seems to have motives to kill you."

"..."

"Rolento, it is ready and prepared." King II arrives to see them which surprises Hunyo.

"So what's the preparations that King had prepared, Rolento?"

"I was told by the dean from UE Caloocan to do some nice activities. After this city tour, the next activity would be an MMA style wrestling match."

"Ooohhh, sounds like this is an actual fight." Lee smirked elegantly as Hunyo wanted to challenge him.

"MMA looks fun... Can't wait to face you?"

"Not just your own fighting style, Hunyo. It's more like a catch style of fighting. Just like how Craig Marduk would do." Rolento said telling him until Mr. Sakyo calls them to ride a bus.

"Seems like you're coming with us, Rolento." Hunyo said which he accepts.

"Yeah... Can't wait to find that fugitive?"

The bus finally leaves the resort as their first visit is the Rizal Shrine where their national hero takes his exile as a doctor. As they visited the place, King II just smelled someone's scent which is among one of Hunyo's colleagues which Rolento nudges him.

"King, did you smell something? It's kinda weird that you're a human who wore a jaguar mask can smell anything."

"Other people think of me I'm not a human. But I'm really a human because I'm a Mexican priest who manages the orphanage." King II answered as he roars like jaguar. "I'm acting and growls like a jaguar because of my mask. I just smell something odd on one of those college professors."

"Yeah you're right... I'm guessing this fat bastard must be that fugitive we've been searching for. No wonder he's hanging out with Hunyo's posse." Rolento grinned to see something suspicious.

They explore all kinds of houses where Rizal lived during his four years exile as Mr. Sakyo explains when he showed our national hero's home in Casa Residencia and it's kitchen. Other Casas were built for his students, his patients and his visitors who visits him. Both Jin and Rhima are taking a view at the Mi Retiro Rock where Rizal wrote the longest poem as well as watching the sunset for hours with his wife Josephine Bracken. As everyone takes their lunch in the town proper of Dapitan City, Jin and Rhima are in a different restaurant where they could spend their date properly while they were separate with Hunyo and the rest who were eating at the buffet. Lee, Rolento and King II are watching on both of them.

"How come you're not with Hunyo, Lee?" Rolento asked which Lee grins at him.

"I hate if we get involved on Hunyo's colleagues. I decided to take a break here."

"Guess that Jin is always sticking up with Rhima nowadays. This is just like they were staying at the beach." King II commented of their relationship until the arrival of Roe where he meets his game partner Isaak.

"Ahh... Boss Roe! You're back!"

"Shhh... now just be quiet! Everyone is gonna hear you that I was here. And by the way, there's no cockfighting arena in this town." Roe said trying to shutting him up.

"Uhhh, I didn't know there's no cockfighting arena here, Boss Roe. So when do we plan on eradicating on that guy. After all you got defeated by him." Isaak said which Roe tells him.

"At the place called Gloria's Fantasyland, that's what we need to discuss of our plan."

"Looks like they're about to leave. We have to follow them, Rhima." Jin said telling her.

"Maybe it's better you put your facial disguise and hat, Jin. It's better if you're not being confused as my dad." Rhima said calmly making Jin to put his hat and facial disguise.

"It's really hard to fix my hair because my long bangs are too big to cover on my hat."

"Hee hee..." Rhima giggles at him.

At the outside of Gloria's Fantasyland, they finally take espionage on Roe's movements since its amusement park was opened during the night. To their discovery, Isaak manage to bring all of the remaining Arias Verde soldiers left in it's Philippine branch who were just escaped after being disbanded.

"I knew our back up was safe after they disband the Philippine branch, Boss Roe."

"I'm so impressed of you, Isaak. You managed to bring them before they got caught from the authorities. "

"These guys are the ones gonna put that Hunyo guy down, Boss Roe."

"Don't use them yet. I have another thing in my mind in how to take my revenge on him. Since they were just college professors who took vacation, I guess I'll try posing as like them and I will definitely find out about their next activity is going to do." Roe smirked evilly.

As Roe discusses about his plan of revenge, everyone became disappointed about this especially to Rhima knowing he wanted to kill her father. After having a city tour within Dapitan City, we can see Rolento faces off against one of Hunyo's colleagues who is specializes in Judo in a MMA grappling match. King II serving as a referee wearing a dark gray and blue long vest and his wrestling primary attire being in a different shades of purple and gray knee-high wrestling boots. Rolento simply defeats it with one grappling move.

"Wow, this guy is tough..."

"Simple, you're gonna take me down with one grappling technique. I'm not gonna use every punches during this activity." Rolento smirked which King II gives him a thumbs up.

"Those two are a complete match. We cannot beat them down with just carrying them." One of the professors said which the other one replied.

"We're not grapplers, don't ask me."

"Hmph, seems like this guy looks tough to beat. Beating them like in a wrestling match." Rodeo said amusing which Drey noticed his football uniform.

"Rodeo, is that your football uniform? Looks nice and you were really a Quarterback."

"Okay, now who likes to take me down. Because whoever beats me, your dean will give you more surprises." Rolento said convincing the others which Hunyo raises his hand.

"I'll do it... Mr. Sakyo is definitely had full of surprises. Because he knows that it was a exquisite buffet for everyone."

"You got me, Hunyo."

"Oh yeah... I know that you're a grappler. But for me, I can hold my own against you." Hunyo said challenging him which Rolento accepts.

"Fine, I guess it's you and me."

"These two are gonna heated up with this fight." King II said while fixing his two large chains on his neck.

Meanwhile, both Jin and Rhima are watching their activity knowing this activity is grappling.

"I hope my dad would win this game." Rhima said as Jin replies in a rude manner while having his arm crossed.

"Basically, I would broke this guy's arm if I grappled him down. I would never expect we would stay at this bar."

"Mr. Lee told us to stay here and watch, Jin. Because they would think you were my dad." Rhima said telling him as both watch the battle between Hunyo and Rolento.

Both were equally match in combat as Hunyo takes him down with a grapple while Rolento does the same. King II realizes their battle was very serious. Therefore, two other professors came to order some juice at the bar as Rhima saw them.

"Hey, you're Hunyo's daughter, right. I didn't expect you were watching the fight."

"I wanted my dad to win that activity. Both of you are not going to participate, haven't you?" Rhima replied as Jin is under the table while indian sitting to hide as he rudely thought in disappointment.

 _I wouldn't expect these two would be here. Now that I can't watch the whole battle._

The two continues to fight as everyone is surprised that Hunyo is able to beat him. With that, Hunyo eventually grapples Rolento down, defeating him as King II points him being the winner as everyone makes a round of applause.

"All right... Hunyo wins..."

"I know my dad would win..." Rhima smirked as Jin angrily dismayed not to watch the whole battle as he quickly stands up while heavily bumped into his head with a "bump" sound under the table.

"Uhh... do you hear something?"

"Nah, it's just the wind... thanks for meeting you, young lady."

As the two professors leave, Rhima saw Jin got hurt his head badly when he bumps under the table due to his height.

"Are you okay, Jin? You look hurt..." Rhima said worried as Jin tells her while clutching his head.

"Seems like my head hurts, Owww...!"

Hunyo then helped Rolento stand up and he realizes that he was the one who defeat Roe during the infiltration in Arias Verde.

"I realized that it was you who threw that fatso out."

"It was an excellent match. Good for you two." Lee claps them for their performance as he informs all of the professors. "Okay, everyone. The buffet is ready!"

Everyone finally leaves after the activity as Roe evilly glared on the three of them while he continues to leave with the others.

"Looks like that fatso has some killing attempt, Hunyo. His partner had already amassed with the remaining flunkies left in Arias Verde." Rolento informs Hunyo about Roe's plan of revenge much to his surprise.

"I just took him down several days ago and was arrested by the authorities. But how did he escaped in jail?"

"I think he used the last remaining funds from their contributions, Hunyo." Lee said telling him.

"So he manages to escape in jail and he takes refuge in this resort. So that's why I didn't noticed it was really him." Hunyo said as he raises his brow in disappointment.

"You should check them out, Hunyo. That way you would find that fat bastard posing as your colleagues." Lee said as Rolento also tells him.

"Make sure, you caught him."

"Yeah..." Hunyo agrees to both of them as King II happily roars at the trio.

While everyone is having dinner at the buffet, we can both Jin and Rhima remained at the beach as she put a cold compress on Jin's head after he got bumped heavily under the table bar.

"I feel much better. Thanks for the first aid."

"Those two professors are very sneaky to see us." Rhima said as Jin takes the cold compress while he puts on his head.

"I wouldn't expect those two would be here to buy drinks. Now it's starting to irritate me."

"Seems like you haven't participate in that activity." Rodeo arrives to see them and he faces Jin while handling a cold compress on his head. "Ever since we took down Arias Verde. I wanted to challenge you in a match."

"Hmph, very well... I would accept your challenge." Jin calmly accepts the challenge as he gives the cold compress to Rhima as he stands up. "I'm not in a pretty good mood today."

"Yo! Rhima..." Drey arrives to see them and to his surprise, Rodeo decided to challenge Jin into a fight which he warms up by rolling his arm.

"You see... I'm a quarterback at my place. That makes my decision to become a soldier. I want to know if whoever is the one who had defeated Revenant."

"I hate if someone who is overconfident in their abilities. Very well, big guy... Let's do it." Jin said as he readied his fighting stance.

"I can't wait to see this fight." Drey smiled in excitement which Rhima smirks.

"Don't be happy just yet. I know this fight would be very challenging."

With that, both Rodeo and Jin charge to exchange their blows as the fight begins.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*For the first time, Rhima explains about their location in the cockfighting which is now considered as one of the popular sports in the Philippines.

*King II now wears his new outfit which is his 4-Star appearance in Tekken (Mobile)

*Rodeo now wears his football uniform which is his 3-Star appearance in Tekken (Mobile)

*The battle between Rodeo and Jin is a reference to Akuma's teaser in his upcoming playable appearance in Tekken (Mobile)


	5. Trekking at Sungkilaw Falls

**Chapter 5:** _Trekking at Sungkilaw Falls_

Both men finally exchanging their blows as Jin quickly kicks him with a Double Lift Kick. Rodeo became resilient to see his moves as he continue to exchange their blows. To Jin's surprise, Rodeo knocks him with a single blow.

"Wow, he knocks him down..." Drey said became amused to Rodeo's punch as Rhima smirks knowing that Jin is no ordinary fighter to face his opponents.

"I don't think that heavy punch won't put him down, though. If you put him too lightly, I'm sure he could beat him down singlehandedly."

"Not a bad punch... I would expect you know about close quarters combat despite being a football player." Jin smirked while cleaning the blood on his face.

"Well, I've seen you can stand up despite I just punched you down." Rodeo said as he immediately unleashes his Delta Strike which Jin dodges as he retaliates by hitting him with Evil Intent almost knocking him down. Without warning, Rodeo quickly does a straight kick using Bronco Buster as Jin blocks the move with a powerful force causing him to send into a little distance.

Meanwhile, two other professors are done eating at the buffet and to their surprise they saw two men are fighting.

"That's weird, that grappling activity was over earlier. But how come it's still continued?"

"We should check it out."

As both men clashed with their fists as both are tugging each other with their brute strength only for Rodeo to shove him away. Rhima sensed someone is coming as she stands up knowing that the two professors are there to see the fight and to see Jin would be mistaken as her father Hunyo.

"Uh, Rhima... where are you going?"

"I'll let Jin to face Rodeo, I got something to deal with." Rhima said as she goes to confront the two professors.

"Hey, wait for me..." Drey said while he follows her.

When the two professors are about to see the fight, it was blocked soon by Rhima knowing how troubled she was to see both Jin and Hunyo having identical looks and size.

"Uhh... it's Hunyo's daughter..."

"You old folks loved to see the fight, do you? I became disgusted when I see you two around acting more like a stalker who peeks on naked women."

"Uhhh... we never do that, young lady."

"We can always do gossips."

"You know something, a giant anaconda just right behind your backs. It's gonna bite both of you to death." Rhima said pointing out on him which they not listening.

"We're not scared of snakes... your father will scold you for your actions." One of the professors scowled her as the other nudges him.

"Uhh... She wasn't joking about the anaconda."

As the two saw behind their back it was a giant anaconda as it attempts to bite them both causing them to scare them away. Drey was horribly surprised to see the turn of the events in which he saw the giant anaconda as he scarily asked her.

"Rhima, why there's a giant anaconda doing here?"

"It's not an anaconda, Drey. It's just a large Python posing as a giant anaconda. I made it myself using paper cut-outs to scare them off." Rhima answered as she angrily raises her brow on them. "This is why I don't like to go with my dad and his vacation."

"You got to be kidding me." Drey said shockingly on her actions.

Both continues to clash as Rodeo making some blows with American Dream as Jin tries to dodge his moves as he almost smacks him with his Fastball. Rodeo noticed nobody was watching as he calls Drey.

"Hey, Dreyfuss!"

"Hmph..." Jin immediately knocks Rodeo down with Demon's Paw sending him a little distance as Rodeo ends up getting defeated.

"That was a lucky punch." Rodeo said while hurting his face as Jin helps him up.

"It was a good match... You even knocked me down with your punch."

As the two arrives back in time to see the fight is over and Rodeo is trying to face them while removing his black bandanna on his head.

"What's happening with both of you? Our match was great!"

"Well, Rhima actually tries to scare somebody." Drey said as Rhima arrives in disappointment.

"Rhima, is something going on?" Jin asked calmly which Rhima tells him.

"Those two professors from earlier, they wanted to see you and Rodeo fight. They would be shocked to think my father faces a formidable soldier. That's why I scared them away."

"What kind a stuff she used to scared those people?" Rodeo wondered as Drey tells him.

"You know about pranking, right. Hers are far more dangerous to scare them away."

"How come you say it's dangerous?"

"Well... I don't know how she get a snake poses as a giant anaconda with just paper cut-outs." Drey answered scarily making Rhima walking away as Jin knew it was the same prank she had done to him as he warns them.

"You should be careful on her, you two. She already did that to me too. I got angrily annoyed when she made my crotch into a sausage sandwich and I got too horrified when some people are trying to help me to cut that snake had bitten on me."

"She...actually...did...it?" Rodeo said shockingly in horror which Jin tells them.

"She maybe smart enough to pull off some dangerous pranks. But she can lessen it if you treat her with much respect. I'll just follow her."

As Jin left to find Rhima, both were horrified after hearing about Rhima's dangerous pranks.

"That girl sure is freaky to me if she did those pranks." Rodeo said which Drey replies.

"Well trying to belittle on her intelligence and disrespecting her will be our certain death for us."

Back at their assigned room, Rhima was visited by Lee as he gives them food coming from the buffet.

"What took you two so long? I had been worried..."

"Forgive me, Mr. Lee... Rodeo challenges Jin into a fight but Jin beat him." Rhima apologizes to him as Jin arrives as he scolds her.

"You shouldn't pull off a snake like that, Rhima."

"Take it easy, Jin. I already saw them running away to think a giant anaconda would go after them. Rhima's pranks are pretty neat to scare them off." Lee grinned evilly on the two professors. "Anyway, I brought some food left on the buffet earlier. You better dig in before its getting cold."

"Gladly, you brought some food for us. It brings my fight all day." Jin said excitedly as he goes to grab a bite and eat as Rhima asks him.

"So what's the next activity tomorrow. Mr. Lee?"

"Going to the waterfalls. It would be a thrilling one when you trek on that place." Lee said amusing as he tells her. "You should be eating too, Rhima. Or you might get hungry."

As Lee leaves them, Rhima smiles after hearing this as she goes with Jin to eat some food together.

When everyone is asleep in the night, we can see Roe was talking to Isaak on the phone. Both Rolento and King II are spying on his movements.

"Boss Roe, we're ready at anytime. Just give us a signal."

"Sure thing, I would expect this activity would be a rough one. Trekking on the waterfalls."

Both King II and Rolento overheard their conversation knowing their plan might be a guerilla tactics.

"How would he planned to attack Hunyo? If we are about to trek to the waterfalls."

"That fatso needs to learn his lesson. Trekking at the falls was a difficult one, King." Rolento whispered as King II silently replies.

"Really..."

"Walking on rocks and boulders will be rough. You might get injured if you're not careful enough." Rolento whispered continuously.

"..."

Both of them eventually leave after knowing of their next activity tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day 3:** **7:00 AM**

The two Hiaces finally move through their destination at Diwan, Dipolog City. When they arrived here, it would be a thrill for them to trek this place. It's going to take 2 hours to get through the falls. Therefore, Roe was utterly exhausted because of the trail.

"Huff huff... it was really tiring to walk on my weight." Roe said as he looked at the top of the mountain knowing it was going to be dead meat for him. "Maybe it's better to given up hiking. I would want to kill Hunyo once he's done with this."

Meanwhile, Lee, Jin and Rhima are the only ones to get there first before Hunyo and the others arrived. He feels tired because of the boulders and rocks as Jin helps Rhima up.

"This place is very tiring to trek this place."

"According to the locals, it's no good to get through the falls during summer. The water drifting from the falls is short."

"I guess we were lucky to see the falls." Jin said as the trio continues to trek.

Arriving at the falls, it was a beautiful one. Lee was amused to see it.

"So that's why other folks are also swimming at this falls."

"I guess my dad was lucky to see this waterfalls." Rhima said as Lee tells them as he removes his hat.

"We should get swim first before Hunyo arrives. I can't wait to taste the water from the falls."

"Let's swim here, Rhima. Just like we did before." Jin smiled excitedly as she happily agrees.

On the way to the falls, we can see Hunyo and the others are lending a helping hand because of the boulders and large rocks to avoid getting injured. When they arrived at the falls, they were amazed to see it's view as Hunyo noticed Lee, Rhima and Jin are present as he was seen drying up his hair after he swims at the water from the falls.

"Lee... how come you were here at the falls?"

"The water from the falls are refreshing, Hunyo. If you like to swim here. Go ahead..." Lee replies as he finally put his shirt on as the others are put their bags and take their shirt off to swim in the falls.

"I guess they were having fun..." Hunyo said as he goes with them as Mr. Sakyo noticed his actions.

"Seems like you were very early to trek this place."

"Yeah... I wanted to let Rhima to experience in swimming at this falls. It was very refreshing if the water from the falls are clear." Lee smiled as he heard Hunyo complains that the water from the falls is too cold as both Rhima and the disguised Jin watch and she was happy to see her father complaining.

After trekking at the falls, they eat at Chicken Ati-Atihan where their Chicken barbeque can be ordered in its large size. Mr. Sakyo made a reserve for Hunyo and the others to eat while Lee, Rhima, Jin, Drey, Rodeo, Rolento and King II are in separate tables to eat.

"I can't believe their chicken barbeque is delicious." Jin said in amusement which Rhima mildly scolds him.

"Keep it down, Jin. It's gonna choke you when you keep eating."

"We were lucky we can swim at the falls. The water is cold when we dipped." Jin smiled until they saw Roe goes to the comfort room.

"Uh, Jin... what are you looking at the comfort room?" Rhima asked as he answers.

"Sounds like our enemy was here. Looks like he hasn't trek to the falls. He knows that it was a tiring experience."

Back at Dakak, Lee was seen playing golf at it's golf course and knowing how expensive to get their membership or playing the game.

"I've never seen you can play golf, Lee." Mr. Sakyo said amusing as Lee tells him.

"It was one of my hobbies. Me and my secretary are always here to play."

"Anyway, why did you want to meet me here in this golf course?" Mr. Sakyo said as Lee reveals it.

"Well you see... there was a fugitive who currently stayed here at this beach resort and now he poses as one of the faculty members at your side."

"Really? A fugitive?"

"Correct... this guy is from Arias Verde's Philippine branch who is now taking revenge against Hunyo. He already gathered the remaining soldiers to take him down." Lee explained in a serious tone. "But I think that moron keeps observing Hunyo's movements whatever activities you had been made."

"Hmmm... looks like more trouble is about to happen here. I'll make sure to keep an eye on the professors, Lee." Mr. Sakyo said knowing how trouble is about to brew in which Lee gladly accepts.

"It's an excellent choice, Sakyo. That way we could see him closely in your acitivites."

At the other side of the private resort, we can see some of Hunyo's colleagues are doing zip-line. Both Rolento and King II are met by Ibrahim and Shaheen are on the end of the zip-line while they were talking about Roe and his group.

"Seems like posing as one of the professors would a rough one, Rolento. Any plans how to stop him?"

"According to the dean that this fatso just gave up trekking because it was a tiring experience."

"Looks like he's going to take complicated matters to some of the dean's activities. So what's the next activity then?" Shaheen said knowing of their enemy's actions as Rolento tells them.

"They say that there were going for the Dapitan River Cruise from Gloria's Fantasyland then visiting the government complex for a field trip." Rolento said as Ibrahim wanted to capture the fugitive.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The battle between Jin and Rodeo is the same as in the actual Tekken game. In Tekken (Mobile), the battle between the two is different due to Rodeo's appearance being as a 3-Star while Jin is a 2-Star.

*Jin warns Rodeo and Drey about Rhima and her dangerous pranks, references their appearances in the first part of the unofficial fic, The Strangest Things 3: The Final Vengeance.

*In real life, trekking at the falls is a very tiring experience and needs to avoid some obstacles such as rocks and boulders.

*The first time they eat chicken inasal in other places in Dipolog City.

*Lee normally plays golf at Dakak Golf Club Inc as opposed to the ones seen at his ending in Tekken 6.


	6. This is Gloria's Fantasyland

**Chapter 6:** _This is Gloria's Fantasyland_

 **Day 4:** **9:00 AM**

As everyone is done eating at the breakfast buffet, Rhima is along with Rolento, Lee, King II, Rodeo, Drey, Shaheen and Ibrahim and a disguised Jin about how to bring down Roe. Lee gives the location to Rhima about the next activity will be held by Mr. Sakyo.

"So it's the same place where he and that punk guy meet up. But it's outside of the amusement park where they gather their men."

"You mean inside was an amusement park?" Lee said shockingly.

"Yes, Mr. Lee... It was the very first amusement park in Mindanao." Rhima replied to him which King II growls like a jaguar.

"Uh... Rhima, is your father all right, if he takes some rides?" Rolento asked which Rhima thinks something about the situation.

"I had no idea... my mom says, he's very tolerable on those rides. I don't know if he could do that in his present age."

"Oh yeah... in my age and my late adoptive father would never go on a wild rides in the amusement park. Only younger people like you and Jin can tolerate it." Lee said knowing of their capabilities in their age.

"So the first stop would be the government center then here in Gloria's Fantasyland where we can go on a Dapitan River Cruise." Rhima said realizing their location as Ibrahim decides to join up with them.

"Seems like I decided to join up with you and the others. I already seen the fugitive posing as some of the professors there doing a zip-line."

"When I did those zip-lines, it's just like I was flying in my devil form." Jin mumbled while listening to their discussions as Rhima saw a group of drummers coming from the UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe and knowing they were here for their training at the next cheerdance competition.

Arriving at the government center with the song "This is Me" has been played, it was near at the Dapitan City River which is connected to the beach waters. Everyone is amused about the place. Roe was observing every movement Hunyo was with the others and he was constantly called by his game partner Isaak. To his horrible shock, some of the vacationers are staring at his actions. Afterwards, everyone take their lunch buffet while taking a cruise at the Dapitan River. The river is clear and green and they can see people are just doing their laundry at the river and kids are just swimming. Both Jin and Rhima watch the whole view until they spend their hours to watch the sunset just like they did at the Rizal Shrine. In the evening, they went to Gloria's Fantasyland which is the first amusement park in Mindanao and the rides appear to be few.

"Well oh well... looks like this is it."

"We can't wait to do this, Hunyo."

"Seems like it has a few wild rides here in this park. Maybe we should try this coaster over there." Hunyo smirked nicely as Rhima worries to him.

"Dad, you can't ride a coaster in your age."

"Don't be worry, Rhima. I'm tolerable..."

"But Hunyo... you sure about this? Younger people can do more rounds while riding a coaster." Lee said knowing of their age as the disguised Jin looked at the surroundings and became happy reminding of how Xiaoyu would wanted to have this amusement park as he thought.

 _Xiao would be happy if she tried to visit other kinds of amusement parks in different countries aside from Japan._

We can see both Hunyo and Rhima along with the other locals from other province riding in a Final Destination Roller Coaster it was a very thrilling. After making the first round, Hunyo was satisfied until others behind their backs want another round which they did much to his disappointment. Rhima knows how trouble it was. After that they watch a 5D which is more thrilling than the roller coasters. Others are doing the Galleon. Hunyo was given an inhaler by Rhima as Lee assists him.

"I told you not to ride a coaster, Hunyo. Now you look like a mess."

"Man, I'm beat... I guess I'm no longer tolerable on those rides. Not on my youth." Hunyo said sadly as Rhima was worried to him.

"I already saw you went to the comfort room to vomit from getting dizzy. I know it's not normal for your age to do that."

"Hey, Hunyo... there was a show going on tonight and lots of parade are coming." One of the professors said to him.

When they arrived to watch the show, Hunyo felt himself not too good after taking a coaster ride and watching the 5D, something is wrong with him. As the song "Rewrite the Stars" has been played two acrobats are doing their performance as well as pole dancing on the ceiling. Other performers are doing the fire dance as the songs now turned into a mash up.

"Well oh well... this parade looks just like in the Asian countries that they were performing." Lee said amused on their appearances.

Both a disguised Jin and Rhima watch the whole parade as he took her hand gently. Others are giving them a round of applause as the comedian host finally shows up to be taken pictures by the audience as all of the audience are from a neighboring provinces. Mr. Sakyo and the others watch the whole scene while Lee smirks to see them until Hunyo tried to stand up and faintly collasped on the ground as he quickly comes to his aid.

"Hunyo! Are you all right? You need to speak up, Hunyo." Lee tries to wake him up as he loudly calls Rhima. "Rhima, your father was unconscious!"

Both a disguised Jin and Rhima came to see them as Rolento and King II saw this and both tried to help him out.

"King, we had to take Hunyo to the hospital quickly." Rolento said as King II quickly carries an unconscious Hunyo as other security are trying to help him.

As they immediately takes the unconscious Hunyo at the hospital, Lee looked at Mr. Sakyo and the others who decided to go on a wide ride. He became disappointed to see them as he follows them while Roe was hiding from them due to Isaak's constant calls. The screen changes where Hunyo slowly wakes up and he was with Lee and Rolento. He also has a dextrose injected on his left wrist knowing he was sick.

"Lee, Rolento... Why am I doing at the emergency room?"

"Where in Dapitan City Provincial Hospital and this is nearest hospital from the amusement park. Luckily, that King is able to carry you to my car." Rolento said and he berates him for his condition. "We're not required to ride any wild rides in the amusement park in our age. Now look what happened to you. You're still up for it despite we're getting aged already."

"Lee was right... I should listen to his warning even my daughter does."

The doctor arrives to see them and to find the results when they check his high blood pressure. It turns out that his blood pressure is high much to their horrible shock.

"What!? 150/85... That's after he took a roller coaster ride twice." Lee surprised horribly as Rolento replies.

"Taking a coaster ride in our age is gonna make you puke your guts out from dizziness. I think that's the reason why Hunyo's high blood pressure became high."

"Calm yourself, gentlemen..." The doctor said telling them. "I'll give him some medicine for lowering his high blood pressure. If you reaches over 50 years and above it would be their maintenance for them."

"Seems like my late adoptive father was lucky that he didn't get these kinds of sickness." Lee said impressing on his late adoptive father's current health as Hunyo became saddened because he cannot participate on the next activity tomorrow.

"We were just lucky that our enemy didn't spot him on the amusement park, silver guy." Rolento said knowng of Roe's presence as he remarked. "Guess he's being interrupted or something."

"It's best we should tell Rhima about Hunyo's condition. I know she would be upset for this."

"Since Hunyo and Jin having the same looks and now he got sick due to his high blood pressure. I think he's the only guy who can pose as him to capture that moron we had been spying."

"I agreed..." Lee said agreeing on his words as Hunyo watches them while bedridden inside the emergency room.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The title of the episode is a play of the song "This is Me" from the musical film "The Greatest Showman" as the song now serves along with "Rewrite the Stars" also from the same film as the background songs for this chapter.

*Rhima references the UAAP Cheerdance Competition as she encounters the drummers from the UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe.

*Both Ibrahim and Shaheen now joins at Rhima's side to arrest Roe Lozano.

*Jin references Xiaoyu's love of amusement parks.

*The Fire Dance references how Hunyo performs in my gag fic, Twerk it Like Christmas.

*The doctor explains to both Lee and Rolento about the medicine for maintenance references in real life adults over 50 and above.


	7. Cheerdance Infiltration

**Chapter 7:** _Cheerdance Infiltration_

 **Day 5: 9:00 AM**

It was the last day for them to stay at the beach resort. Rhima convinces Jin to pose as Hunyo since her father was sick after last night. She knows how stubborn her partner was when he was focus on one thing.

"Please Jin, my father depends on you." Rhima said pleading to him which he rudely tells her.

"We already talked about this to avoid confusion, Rhima. I'm not gonna do that. Do you think those people would think of both of us are identical appearance."

"But Jin, you don't understand..."

"Just stop talking about those things and we're done." Jin replies coldly to her as he leave. Rhima felt upset knowing of their conversation from the beginning as Lee cheers her up.

"Don't feel bad, Rhima... Jin was like that when he was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He maybe too smart to control Alisa in his direct command, he can also outsmart Lars thinking she was on his side."

"Thanks for informing me about my dad last night. My mom would be very upset if she finds out about my dad having a high blood pressure." Rhima said while sadly thanking both Lee and Rolento for her father's condition.

"Hey, you two... check this out. Seems like the dean and the other professors are discussing or something." Rolento tells them both as they listen to their discussion.

"This is our last day here in Dakak. I realized this private beach resort is very expensive to spend the night all day. We still got extra two days before we flight back to Manila. For our two days, we can stay at Dipolog City to explore their tourist spots aside here in Dapitan City." Mr. Sakyo explained.

"So what's the first activity then...?" One of the professors asked as Mr. Sakyo tells him.

"Our last island hopping was in Selinog Island. Then the last activity for today would be a sumo wrestling challenge."

"Wow... now that's cool."

"Excuse me, is it okay if the sumo wrestling challenge would be in a sports arena?" Roe said posing as one of the professors which Mr. Sakyo gives him some thought.

"Hmmm, since Dapitan City doesn't have a sports arena but so many ancestral houses within this town. The only sports arena they have was in Dipolog City."

"The Dipolog Sports Complex... I think you could settle this activity there." One of the professors said convincing Mr. Sakyo to go there which he agrees.

"Well it's settled then, after we're done island hopping in Selinog Island then we go to Dipolog City to visit their sports complex."

As everyone is ready to go for an island hopping, Roe calls Isaak to prepare for their worst nightmare once they arrive at the sports complex. Only to be found by Lee, Rolento and Rhima.

"So he is talking to that addict looking guy on the phone."

"He calls his game partner so that he could trap Hunyo at the sport complex to do that sumo challenge." Lee said as he shakes his head in disappointment. "Much like how Ganryu would run away and fight them inside the sumo stable."

"I know what we're gonna do. After we do that island hopping, they're going to do that in the sports complex. How can I convince Jin if he has to convince my dad to do that. Despite he was pretty sick." Rhima said and became upset due to her father's condition.

"She has a point... Jin is our only hope to do this ruse." Lee said having his arm crossed.

At the assigned room, Jin visits Hunyo who is resting on his bed. He reminds him being in bedridden while he was a comatose state.

"Mr. Panganiban..."

"Jin, I knew it was you who put the facial disguise and hat on." Hunyo said recognizes his facial disguise which Jin removes it.

"How come you didn't show up to their discussions?"

"Now stop scolding like a baby, Jin." Hunyo said raising his brow as he tells him. "How can I participate if I'm in a bad condition?"

"Is Rhima saying was true then? You...were sick." Jin said and he lowers his head in upset.

"I'm just stubborn like you do. I guess my age won't keep me up when it comes to wild rides at the amusement park." Hunyo said as he admitted. "You were lucky that you, your father and your grandfather don't have these kinds of health issues like mine. You're gonna have these if you had reach in the elderly. Your mother knows that."

Jin remembers how his mother Jun told him before she secretly attacks Hunyo and knowing that both their world and the real world are the same. He finally removes his hat knowing that Hunyo was sick as Hunyo tells him.

"Do it for me and Rhima, Jin. They'll never knew you were posing as me. Because they knew I was there with them."

Jin soon comes out of the room and Rhima was here to see him. He became saddened to see her as he hugged her amorously knowing of his faults.

"Jin..."

"I'm so sorry, Rhima... I didn't listen to you. But you're right, your father was indeed sick." Jin said emotionally apologizes to her.

"It's okay..."

"I felt so stupid to think your father was all right. But I was wrong... Can you forgive me?" Jin said wanted to forgive her which Rhima nods in agreement as Lee arrives to see them.

"You two, we have an island hopping to do."

The boat now set sails through the Selinog Island, Rolento also explains their first island hopping in Aliguay Island and telling them about the latest news about the beheading incident.

"So Hunyo was right then... if he is saying that the rebel groups are attacking the government soldiers."

"No, silver guy... It's the Abu Sayyaf, it's a terrorist group who kidnaps most foreigners during their vacation within the Mindanao provinces. They use them for their kidnap for ransom and often times threatening our government to pay for it." Rolento said as he continues to explain. "But if they failed to pay the ransom or they were prepared to pay for them, they immediately beheaded the victims that they kidnapped in other different islands here. In today's news someone had already discovered a corpse who was beheaded by the terrorist group as part of their execution."

"That was barbaric..." Lee commented in horror.

"That's when before you people came here for an island hopping when that news came out." Rolento said telling them as Ibrahim tells him.

"It would be good if these terrorist group are offensively wiped out by our government forces. Hoping that would never cause a lot of trouble. Other countries are already condemned for their barbaric acts."

As they spend five hours in the island, we can see the professors are buying fishes with a basket made by them. Lee, Rolento, Rodeo Shaheen and Drey are snorkeling to see more fishes while trying to watch out from jellyfishes while both Jin, King II and Rhima are observing Roe's movements which they found out about their motives of trapping them in the sport complex.

"So where's the sports complex is going to be held the sumo wrestling challenge, Rhima?" Jin asked calmly which Rhima answered.

"It was in Dipolog City..."

"It was easy for me to fly from the private beach resort in my devil form." Jin said knowing of his actions. "I guess being in human form would be riding an SUV to get there."

"That's what Rolento is saying those things." King II remarked.

"I already made preparations before we get in this island." Rhima said knowing of their plan to stop Roe.

"What is it?"

"I know college people would go on a cheerdance compeition. Every university always cheer for their alma mater to win the game. Like both basketball and volleyball for example if it's very popular sport to the fans." Rhima said telling them which King II roars in excitement.

"Just like in the tournament. If some audience see us fighting in the tournament, they would cheer either of the two of us in whoever wins the match.""

"I just watched the seventh tournament for a short time while recovering from my coma." Jin said during the time Heihachi hosted the seventh tournament during his recovery from his comatose state as he explains. "Paul Phoenix just defeated Panda in a match but many audience disliked him for his current win. Just because they hate him, they threw any kinds of things including weapons to make him run away like a cowardly idiot."

"Does in your place do that one too?" King II asked which Rhima confirms.

"Not very violent... it's like a battle between two drummers in two universities and others are just mocking anybody for being a loser."

"If Mr. Panganiban is a fan of this... I think I got a great picture." Jin said realizing of Hunyo's college way of thinking. "Since he loves great sportsmanship and the university he was teaching. I'll make sure I won't let everyone down. It's like a cheerleading squad to support me in a sumo fight."

"Oh yeah... Ganryu is the only sumo wrestler can wear that kind of rikishi stuff. So what's the idea...?" King II said knowing of Ganryu's appearance and outfit as Rhima had a plan.

"I know it's ridiculous but not a mawashi like the sumo wrestlers wore."

After taking an island hopping, the Hiace drives through the sports complex while the other two Hiace including a golden yellow FJ Cruiser followed suit. When they finally arrived at the sports complex in Dipolog City, Mr. Sakyo and the others are impressed on the big dome which is similar to the SM Mall of Asia Arena. As they enter and was guarded by most remaining soldiers from a defunct Arias Verde, they finally arrived outside as they get out, Lee is shown wearing a collar and necktie with a folded sleeves each side with a matching sexy shorts and short boots.

"Why do we have to dress like this?" Lee complained in disappointment which Rolento scolds him.

"Stop complaining... it was Rhima's idea who put us up to pose as the Sexballs from the comedy sitcom. You even showing your skin when you wore a speedo brief."

"I hate to bother but why Rodeo is wearing a jersey like those two." Drey said pointing out both King II, Shaheen and Rodeo wearing a red and white jersey attires as Shaheen forms his red and white checkered shemagh and agal into a large bandanna to put on his head.

"I know for sure our enemy would set a trap to think my dad was present." Rhima arrives while wearing a red sleeveless midriff with a white trim and cross designs, denim ripped shorts and brown short warrior sandals. "It would be enough to distract and capture him."

"Hey, where the Japanese guy? He's with us a while ago?" Shaheen wondered which Rhima tells him.

"Don't worry about Jin, he will be fine... We discussed something privately before we get there."

"That duckbutted head has some full of surprises." Rolento remarked as Rhima gathers everyone about their plan.

"Okay here's the plan..."

"We'll secretly smack those bonkers a thing or two." Rolento said as Rodeo replies.

"Making a stealth attack would be great."

"Right, then I'm going to deal that punk guy who is the fatso's partner. I'm gonna settle the score with it." Lee said wanted to settle the score against Isaak.

"Get ready guys... It's show time..." Rhima said as everyone agrees.

Inside of the arena dome, it was blank and empty and it is a basketball court with all kinds of seats.

"This is where we going to be held."

"It's so quiet..."

"You bozos won't lose your boredom, don't you?" Roe finally reveals to them much to the horrible shock of the professors. "This place will be enough to face Hunyo in a sumo match here and now!"

"Wait a second... you must be the fugitive and your were posing as one of the professors the whole time." Mr. Sakyo said pointing an index finger on Roe as they were gunpoint by some of the remaining soldiers of Arias Verde.

"I know for sure Hunyo was there to participate these kinds of events. I always watched every move he was doing. I'm doing this for my revenge for humiliate me and destroying my organization intentionally."

Everyone finally infiltrates the sports complex by using stealth techniques, as both King II and Rodeo manage to subdue the soldiers. Rolento secretly takes down most of them while Shaheen and Rhima does the same. Meanwhile, Isaak watches his boss to trap everyone inside was he leaves in satisfactory only to be confronted by Lee while handling the red rose.

"Seems like you're far enough to put your flunkies to guard outside to think it was a good plan to trap and kill them."

"Wait a second... you're the same guy who beat me. Grrr!" Isaak said gritting angrily.

"I apologize for bursting your bubble. I guess the fatso's time runs out." Lee apologizes while taunting Isaak for losing a track of time.

"That's it!" Isaak became angered on his taunts while wielding a balisong knife as he attacks Lee which he blocks it by grabbing his arm while almost putting on his testicles.

"Too bad that your Hungarian sausage would be sliced for dice." Lee taunts him in a smog look on his face.

"Damn you creep..." Isaak became mad from his taunts as Lee disarms and knock him with two punches.

Lee smirks as he taunts him in a manner similar to Marshall Law's causing Isaak to fight evenly. Both exchanging their blows while not giving a upper hand until Isaak gives him a punch to the gut, hurting him.

"All right, you creep... Boss Roe is about to pull out his strings to defeat that Hunyo guy." Isaak also taunts as Lee evilly smirks.

"Sometimes you don't learn about how Hunyo is capable to defeat your boss."

Lee eventually trips him with a leg sweep as he immediately unleashes his Rage Art.

"Do you think you could stop me?" Lee unleashes a right gut punch follows up with Machine Gun kicks. He finally shows the red rose that he initially carries turns out to be a bomb as he throws into Isaak's chest as Lee turns around while taunting him. "It's unfortunate to see you getting incapacitated by me and don't forget that I'm less creepier than you. We're done here."

Lee calmly walks away as he snap his fingers causing the rose to explode and Isaak was heavily defeated by him and his clothes are now in tatters due to the explosion from the rose.

Therefore, Roe overhears the sound of explosion knowing that something is going on there.

"What was that explosion?"

Everyone is afraid to get hostage by Roe's men until they heard a voice from a microphone which happens to be Jin while posing as Hunyo in a deep tone of his voice.

"So you want to face me in a sumo challenge then be my guest. I know that you already found out about my real face."

"Show yourself... Hunyo! I'm ready to battle with you." Roe said as he removes his suit to reveal wearing a white mawashi as the lights immediately off causing everyone to get panicked.

"Calm down, it's just a black out..." Mr. Sakyo tries to calm them down as he heard some beatings going on during the black out until the light is now on.

To surprise everyone, they see Lee, Drey, Rolento and Ibrahim are doing some sexy dance when the song "Laban o Bawi" is played then changes to the Gwapo Song which it was played on chorus imitating the dance moves.

"HEY! That's my song you played!"

Once they're done, Rhima is able to lip sync the initial lines of the song La Ilorona until the drummers from UST Sallingawi Dance Troupe poses as the drummers from UE Pep Rally playing the drums with background song of the UST Growling Tigers but switches into the UE Red Warriors making everyone cheer "Go UE Warriors! Go Fight Fight! Fight!" Making Roe got distracted from their cheers as he loudly scolds them.

"Stop drumming and cheering! I know FEU Tamaraws are better than the UE Red Warriors in a basketball game!"

"I know a lot of sports are always win in various varsity events in college. But this sumo sport is not included here." Jin arrives while posing as Hunyo to face him wearing only a pair of white fundoshi without a rear apron as his devil tattoo on his left arm was covered in cloth bandage to match his skin tone much to the surprise on everyone including Mr. Sakyo.

"Hunyo was here!"

"Hunyo, I can't believe you showed up..." One of the professors said worried as Roe gritted angrily from his appearance.

"I know sumo wrestlers don't wear like that..."

"It's pitiful that sumo wrestlers sometimes they wore that underneath their mawashi. Now it's you and me to fight this challenge..." Jin commented about the sumo's casual outfit as he challenges Roe in a sumo challenge.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Hunyo later reveals about health issues in real life involving middle-aged people and the elderly.

*Rolento also mentions about the Abu Sayyaf which is a terrorist group in the Philippines who were involved in kidnapping and beheading the hostages in different islands in Mindanao.

*Ibrahim mentions the Philippine government's actions to fight terrorism referencing the all out offensive command against various terrorist groups.

*Paul Phoenix's ending from his Character Episode was seen in Jin's flashback during his recovery at the another branch of Violet Systems as Jin briefly watches the scene where Paul runs away from getting thrown on other various items before going back to his sleep as Jin mentions this to both King II and Rhima.

*Rhima's outfit is based on Elie Valentine on Groove Adventure Rave as she wears denim ripped shorts instead of skirts and short gladiator sandals instead of dark brown boots.

*When Rhima gathers everyone for the infiltration is reference to the 2017 movie Coco where all of the dead Riveras including Miguel are gathered to retrieve Hector's photo from Ernesto Dela Cruz.

*The fight between Lee and Isaak is from Pitch Perfect 3 where Fat Amy faces off against her former coach and babysitter who is also one of her father's right-hand man.

*Marks the first time, Lee is able to detonate the rose bomb that he throws on his Rage Art during his fight with Isaak by snapping his fingers while walking away in explosion.

*Lee is also being called a creep by Isaak due to his smug appearance also referencing his appearance in Tekken 7 Story Mode where Alisa recognizes Lee for being the creepy guy after he defeats her. Altogether, Lee tells them that he was less creepy.

*Lee also speaks Lars' pre-fight quote as the start of his Rage Art.

*The drum music between UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe and UE Pep Rally are played in this chapter as the background song.

*Roe references the FEU Tamaraws indicates that he was graduate in Far Eastern University and a fan of FEU Tamaraws. Imitating Hunyo being a fan of UE Red Warriors.

*Like in Chapter 3 of my fic as explained above, the real Jin now wears the white fundoshi without the rear apron to face Roe in a sumo challenge referencing his appearances in the Youtube videos made by Ryonaguy.


	8. Last Sumo Standing

**A/N:** Since Jin came out again in Tekken (Mobile) along with Akuma, This chapter imitates how Akuma wears a fundoshi as Jin does this to fight Roe in a sumo fight. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 8:** _Last Sumo Standing_

"It's pitiful that sumo wrestlers sometimes they wore that underneath their mawashi. Now it's you and me to fight this challenge..." Jin commented about the sumo's casual outfit as he challenges Roe in a sumo challenge.

"The fat guy's outfit was an adult diaper."

"Yeah Hunyo... knock that guy down."

"I know there's no sumo sport within the collegiate events. But I think I'll show it to you." Jin said in a serious tone while posing as Hunyo as Roe angrily charges on him.

Both men are using their raw power in whoever pushed away outside the court. Mr. Sakyo was the one who's gonna pose as a referee on the sumo challenge. Rhima and the others watched as Ibrahim finally contacts the police about the fugitive's whereabouts as Rhima conducts the drummers while King II shows the script "Red and White!" as they cheered for Jin.

Roe does his best to show his strength despite his size but Jin smirks as he pushes him away outside the court making everyone giving a round of applause as they cheer him on as the drummers play with the cheer of "Go Warriors!"

"Hunyo wins the first round..."

"This is just like how he threw me off to the balcony..." Roe said as he continues to charge at Jin.

"Same old charge..." Jin commented as both men grabbing both of their arms as everyone are cheering on him with Jin beats Roe by pushing him away in a little distance, winning the challenge.

"Hunyo wins the challenge..." Mr. Sakyo said as everyone cheering on Jin who gives him a lot of praise. Roe became humiliated from his loss.

"No more games, Hunyo... I'm going to get my revenge!"

"You're far more stupid!" Rhima said as she speaks in a megaphone. "My dad is like a jack of all trades who can do any kinds of stuff including sports. But for you, you're an old fool who keeps whining for his vengeance..."

"Wait a second, you were..." Roe said recognizing Rhima as Hunyo's daughter as Jin smirks from behind as he immediately knocks Roe with a single Demon's Paw sending him knocking into the wall, unconscious making everyone gives him a lively cheer as the drummers continue to play as everyone cheers for Jin while calling him as Hunyo because of his absence.

Jin looked disappointed to call him as Hunyo because of his appearance but became happy when Rhima is with them who planned to capture the fugitive as he gives her a thumbs up. After the incident, Roe was handcuffed by Ibrahim as all of his remaining men and Isaak are also arrested as well. Rolento and Mr. Sakyo are watching them are about to put them inside the police mobile.

"I would expect Hunyo was here to get rid of that fugitive. I've never seen he's been tricking us the whole time."

"I've been observing that guy whenever he watches your activities you had made." Rolento said which Mr. Sakyo asks him.

"One more thing, do you know where Hunyo had went? He was there a while ago."

"Don't worry about Hunyo, the silver guy took them back to the private beach resort. I need to tell you what just happened but in secret. Lee already knows that." Rolento said as he whispered to Mr. Sakyo what happened to Hunyo yesterday and his reason of absence. King II and Shaheen looked to see the whole situation.

"I'm glad this jersey wardrobe looks the same as soccer players would wear." Shaheen remarked nicely about the jersey attire as King II roars like a jaguar.

Back at Dakak Beach Resort, we can see both Jin and Rhima are resting near the beach after the incident.

"That ruse Lee had made was really fun. Everyone thinks of me as your father, Rhima."

"Those older people would never figure it out." Rhima replied and became happy to him. "I'm glad you surprised them like you did in Boracay."

"You said that because I have full of surprises to everybody." Jin smiled as he laid on the sand. "I'm so tired... it was so hot inside of the basketball court doing these sumo challenge."

Rhima looked at him slightly as she giggles when his rear part is showing as he separated both his legs making him blushed in embarrassment while trying to cover himself.

"Stop laughing... I was totally embarrassed when other foreigners thought of me that I'm naked..." Jin said while raising his brow on annoyance as Rhima tells him.

"Don't be mad... If Xiaoyu sees you like that, she would get flustered to see how sexier and bare you were."

"Please don't mentioned to Xiao about this, okay. It was just like we had talked privately about this." Jin said knowing of their private conversation as Rhima smiles at him knowing of his behavior.

"That ridiculous underwear you wore looks like a male thong to me."

"I had laundry some of my boxers, Rhima. I thought we're gonna stay a few days but in a week." Jin admitted as he stands up while he stretches both of his arms after he had briefly rested. "We should get back to our room. It's pretty late..."

"Now I understand why others are mocking at you, Jin." Rhima said when she looked at his muscular and sexy approach.

"They can't mock me. Because I'm a very serious person." Jin replied until Rhima gooses his butt. "HEY!"

"You maybe serious and anything but girls like me would love to touch your sexy butt, hee hee..." Rhima mockingly giggles at him making him blushed in annoyance.

"Just like we did in the overnight!" Jin reacted annoyingly as he playfully tells her. "I'm gonna touch your butt too like you did. Now come on..."

Jin playfully chases Rhima at the beach as she tries to washed him up with the beach waters.

"Gahh... now you make me feel wet. I'm gonna washed you up too!"

As the two continued to play on the beach, both were watched by both Lee and Hunyo who is now in a near-recovery.

"I guess Rolento finally inform Sakyo about your condition right now."

"Yeah... Now that bastard is gone. I guess we're gonna leave this resort and going back to Dipolog City tomorrow."

"That's what Sakyo was trying to say." Lee said knowing of their departure tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day 6: 8:00 AM**

Everyone celebrates Hunyo for rescuing them from Roe and his remaining group inside the breakfast buffet as Mr. Sakyo was talking to Hunyo about last night.

"I finally understand about what happened to you at Gloria Fantasyland. But I'm glad you rescue us from that fugitive's hands."

"It's all right... I'm so glad all of you were safe."

As the two talked about this, they were watched by Jin, Rhima, Drey, King II and Rodeo.

"It was your father who told me to pose as him while he was recovering from his high blood pressure." Jin said finally tells Rhima about her father.

"I knew he can't get out if he's not recovering."

"I'm so glad your father was all right, Rhima." Rodeo said nicely to her.

"Guess that we're going back to Dipolog City. That capital city is the land of roasted chicken." Drey remarked.

"Rhima, that grilled chicken we had eaten previously is on that same city? After we had trek to their waterfalls." Jin said knowing of their location which she confirms.

"Yes it is... It has a few tourist spots aside from the waterfalls. That's why their dean decided to stay there."

"Good... Now let's move..."

The screen now changes into Dipolog City and to everyone's surprise, it has lots of chicken inasal restaurants within the capital city of Zamboanga Del Norte. One of the professors asks Hunyo about their next activity.

"So Hunyo, where do we go next since we're already here in Dipolog City?"

"Hmmm... Mr. Sakyo just said that our next activity will be climbing at the Linabo Peak. It has 3003 steps. That means we're gonna climb to the top with lots of stairs."

As Hunyo explains their activity in Dipolog, Rhima, Lee and a disguised Jin are overhearing their conversation which he asks Rhima about the tourist attraction.

"So what's the Linabo Peak they were talking about? That word is another Filipino word for both glasses or blurred."

"It's another tourist spot in Dipolog City, Jin." Rhima answered as she explains to them. "According to our history in the 1800s, the Spaniards raided the settlers on this hill and killed them to take their place. Once you climb the hill in 3003 steps you will see the view between Dipolog City and Dapitan City."

"What events did they have on that mountain site?" Lee asked calmly which Rhima answers.

"During Lenten Season, they have lots of events as many people came by to participate such as _Katkat Sakripisyo_ or _Pagsalubok Festival_."

"Hmmm, maybe it's better if we go first before Hunyo and the others do." Lee said finally has a plan for them.

At the C & L Seaview Hotel, everyone is about to check in on their respective rooms as Lee, Jin and Rhima finally had preparations for their activities.

"Seems like I need to get dressed into a more simpler appearance. Taking 3003 steps would be the hardest." Lee said as he goes with the others.

"Rhima, looks like it would be our first experience to climb that mountain peak by just climbing upstairs." Jin smirked as Rhima replies.

"Hoping my dad would succeed to climb up the peak. I can't wait..."

With that both of them followed Lee inside the hotel.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Jin mentions about how sumo wrestlers wear their fundoshi beneath their mawashi.

*The way Jin moves on the camera angles is a reference of how Ryonaguy uses the camera angles during his Youtube videos. One of his videos is his battle with Shaheen in a fundoshi.

*Ling Xiaoyu was mentioned in this chapter due to Jin's bare and sexier appearance.

*Rhima remarks at Jin for wearing a male thong references Juri Han's remarks in my gag fic Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special where she remarks Hwoarang for wearing a G-String.

*The breakfast buffet in Dakak resembles the seafood buffet.

*Rhima mentions about the various events at the Linabo Peak which takes place during Lenten Season which is a super pick to the tourists.


	9. Climbing into the Linabo Peak

**Chapter 9:** _Climbing into the Linabo Peak_

At the C & L Seaview Hotel, other professors are surprised to see a swimming pool inside the bar and some customers are checking in at the hotel. Rhima was ready to climb into the Linabo Peak until Lee comes out wearing a fuschia pink collared polo shirt, magenta shorts and sandals.

"Mr. Lee, The color of your clothes are too feminine."

"Don't remark me like that, Rhima. That's how an elegant man showed up his flaws."

"It's obvious that the color of your clothes sounded like a woman to me." Jin shows up wearing a black tank top, khaki cargo shorts and his black flip flops while he carries their backpack.

"I guess we have to get through that hill first before Hunyo and the others do." Lee said knowing of their activity.

On the way to the Linabo Peak, Rolento drops them off so that they could take 3003 steps. King II decided to go with the trio, wanted to experience with them.

"It appears Hunyo and his posse will be here for two hours. I hope you enjoy to climb the stairs." Rolento smirked as he finally drove away with his golden yellow FJ Cruiser.

"I'd like to joined up with the three of you. It was my first time to take some 3003 steps." King II roars in excitement which Lee accepts.

"All right, at least we can climb up in a group."

"So I guess that I'll carry this backpack while we climbed. What's inside of the bag?" Jin asked knowing it was heavy as Lee reveals it.

"Some bottles of water. I got those during our 5 days stay at Dakak. Because their bottled water was free."

"I'll handle the bag, Jin. You could walk with them if you like." King II decided to carry the bags which Jin gave it to him.

Back at the C & L Seaview Hotel, Mr. Sakyo gather all the professors including Hunyo are ready to go to the Linabo Peak knowing it was a tough experience for them to climb through the hill.

"This is going to be exciting, we're going to the Linabo Peak by riding on their shuttle. The 3,003 steps would be our first experience to climb into the hill."

"We can do this..."

"Can't wait to climb up the hill, what do you think, Hunyo?" One of the professors asking him which Hunyo replies.

"That was my first time, I heard my daughter just went there first and we'll have to do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee climbs up stairs and was tired, realizing that the stairs within the Linabo Peak has an it's altitude.

"I feel that my age is catching up to me... It's like we were trekking through the mountain side."

"It's just like in Yakushima..." Jin commented as he asks Rhima. "Does that mean it has more trekking place in other countries too?"

"It has one if you go on a rafting, Jin." Rhima answered nicely.

"Hey, why do we try that next time. I'd never try doing the rafting." King II smiled as they managed to arrive on the top.

"Wow... Nice view." Rhima amused to see the view as well as the two cities between Dipolog City and Dapitan City.

"It reminds me of how Julia said when she climbs up the mountain." Jin smiled and he reminds of them of how Julia Chang climb up to the top as he tells them. "It was absolutely breathtaking."

"Huff huff... What a day?" Lee said in relief as he sat down in exhaustion which King II gives him the bottled water. "Thanks..."

"Rhima, about what the jaguar man had said. Maybe we should that the rafting the next time we go some place." Jin said nicely which Rhima agreed.

"Yeah..."

"It was a nice view, I can easily see between both cities." Lee said amused to see the whole view until he saw some shuttle bus are coming which he informs them. "We better get back, I can sensed that Hunyo and the others are coming here. We could eat lunch on that same place where Mr. Sakyo took us in."

"You mean the chicken barbeque, isn't it?" King II wondered which Rhima became disappointed to see her father and the others.

"We got to do something, Mr. Lee. They would see Jin if we get downstairs."

"Hmmm..." Lee tries to think as he looked at Jin while smirking which the latter raises his brow.

"What are you looking at?"

"Don't forget Jin, you're the one who had Hunyo's looks on it." Lee smiles in a smug expression making him horrified.

As Hunyo is about to climb up by taking upstairs until they saw Lee and the rest are about to get down back to the surface.

"Lee, why are you in shirtless?"

"Just soaking up the sun, Hunyo." Lee answered gallantly as he tells him. "As you can see, Rhima felt like it to see the whole view."

"You know dad, you can see the view if you like to continue trekking this hill."

"Sure we can..." Hunyo smirked as he tells them including Mr. Sakyo. "Let's do this, everyone. We're almost there..."

"We're tired, Hunyo. that stairs are too thick to climb up." One of the professors said which Lee smiles to see them tired and sarcastically remarks at him.

"Just give them a break, Hunyo. You're the only guy who always break the sweat. Now if you excuse us, we're gonna have a lunch break."

As Lee, Rhima, King II and a disguised Jin passed them. Hunyo noticed someone is with them and became confused.

At Ati-Atihan's, we can see the trio are eating a giant size chicken barbeque knowing it was a hard day for them to hike the hills.

"I've never seen you two can eat this."

"The Mishimas are definitely eat like a piranha when it comes to good food." Lee remarked elegantly as he slurps some ice tea. "So what's the next, I saw some bus terminals within this city. The other name is called "Ipil" on one of those places."

"That was the captital city of Zamboanga Sibugay, It's going to take eight more hours to get there." Rhima replied in a shrug.

"Really? Eight hours...?" Lee said surprisingly as King II roars like a jaguar.

"But you know, we just traveled around within the Zamboanga Peninsula. But it's going to be a rough one to get there in land travel." Rhima said telling him until she has an idea. "I have an idea, We could trek at the highest waterfall within this province."

"You mean there's another waterfall beside the ones we had previously trekked?" Jin wondered in confusion which Lee has an idea.

"That's it, just like we did in Sungkilaw Falls. We should get there, pronto."

"The highest waterfalls within this province is Situbo Falls which was in Tampilisan." Rhima said while she looked at Lee. "Like you said about the bus terminals, right. We could take a ride leads to the capital city of Zamboanga Sibugay."

"Excellent! Before we do that, I'd better inform Sakyo by sending a text message. So that, Hunyo might go there too." Lee said as he gets his cellphone to give Mr. Sakyo a text message.

Back at Linabo Peak, Hunyo sees the view between both cities as others are taking photos or selfies. Mr. Sakyo was impressed to see the view as he received Lee's text message.

"Hunyo, it looks like your partner decided to go to Situbo Falls."

"That's the highest waterfall within the Zamboanga Del Norte province." Hunyo said noticing the landmark as everybody continued to take pictures as he tells him. "It's best we should take a break then we're going to that falls. That town also leads into the Zamboanga Sibugay province."

"All right, everybody... we're going back to the surface to have a nice break. Our next destination will be in Situbo Falls. It would be a long trip..."

Everyone is impressed about their next trip as finally leave the top of the hills to have a break.

On the way to the Situbo Falls, Rolento takes them with his golden yellow FJ Cruiser as King II is with him. At the back on Jin, Lee and Rhima, we can see both Rodeo and Drey are with them.

"It's going to have a very long trip to the falls. How many hours we can get there?"

"You were lucky, you haven't rode on the UV Express. It's going to take 3 more hours to get through the falls." Rolento answered in a serious tone."

"The road was quite bumpy, isn't it." Lee remarked as Rolento replies.

"Yeah if the roads are under construction, we're gonna get bumpy because of the rough roads."

"You would say that but your tires on your car are gonna get whacked if you're not careful enough." King II mocks Rolento for his driving skills.

"Just shut up, would ya..."

"I can sensed my dad is coming here too. Maybe they rode on the bus terminal." Rhima said as she looked at Jin who is asleep.

"It's going to be rough if you rode either of those transportations. Buses are too easy because they can drove straight ahead but you need to pay the fare." Rolento said telling her.

With that, the FJ Cruiser continued to move straight to their next destination.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The color scheme of Lee's outfit resembles Crusadermon in Digimon Frontier and was mocked by both Jin and Rhima due to it's resemblance and was performed by his current voice actor, Ryotaro Okiayu.

*Marks the first time, Lee is catching up to his age in a similar manner as Lei Wulong's.

*Jin also references Julia's ending in _Tekken 6_ where she climbs up the mountain.

*Lee also references Lars' ending in _Tekken Tag Tournament 2_ where both the Mishima and the Kazama Clan are eating food at ridiculous speed which he remarks them as being a school of piranhas.

*Some of Hunyo's professors are having taking pictures while watching the view at the top of the Linabo Peak also references the real life tourists.


	10. Trekking at Situbo Falls, The Final Trip

**Chapter 10:** _Trekking at Situbo Falls, The Final Trip._

Rolento, King II, Jin, Rhima and Lee were trekking through the Situbo Falls. Jin was impressed to see the whole surroundings and it was just like where he and his mother lived, Rolento informs them about trekking on other Asian countries.

"In other Asian countries, they have lots of trekking sites. I tried going to Luang Prabang in Laos once and trekking at Tad Sae waterfalls was harder to find the third and last waterfall which is connected between both the first and second waterfalls."

"Oh... that means if we do these kinds of trekking, Rolento. It would be a good practice of our legs. Because every time we walk something muddy or soft places, it's going to be slippery." Lee said smirking as Rhima was helped by Jin sensing some obstacles they were walking.

As soon as they arrived, they see the falls and it was larger than the previous falls they came in.

"Wow... it was beautiful. I would expect this waterfalls was nice." Lee smiled in amusement.

"I'd like to see more around in your home country, Rhima." Jin said wanted to see more around in their home country which she agrees.

"Sure... there's a lot of provinces within my home country."

Meanwhile, Hunyo and the others also managed to get through trek on the falls until they come across Rolento and Lee as King II was amused to see them here.

"Rolento, Lee, How come you two managed to get through the falls?"

"You're gonna take a long way to go, Hunyo." Rolento said snickering as Lee flickers his bangs in an elegant manner which he tells him.

"But you know, Hunyo. You can see the whole view it was beautiful."

"Well we better get going..." King II smirked as they leave as both Jin and Rhima followed them as other professors noticed them strange and asked Hunyo.

"Uh... Hunyo, is this guy looks like you?"

"Just forget it, let's trek this falls right now."

Back at the Sunset Boulevard, Rolento slurps some instant yakisoba while the others tastes the instant ramen they had eaten. It was the first time to see the game characters to eat this.

"My oh my... this yakisoba has some spice. You know we have this in my place. I can only eat this for quick breakfast." Lee said became delicious of eating a spicy chicken flavored yakisoba.

On the other side, Jin was surprised to see Rhima was eating a batchoy flavored ramen which he only eats the beef flavored ramen. He smiles to see her as both noticed many people are here to see the sunset.

"How did you know you had this instant ramen at Japan? We had a local version on it." Rhima said which Jin tells her in amusement.

"I eat this if I get hungry. That's when I was in a hurry to go to Mishima Polytechnic to avoid getting late in class."

"Wow... You really have to do that."

"Of course I do... I bring it on my school bag then finding some hot water at the cafeteria. Xiao and the others know that." Jin smiled remembering the times he was still in Mishima Polytechnic and he looked on Rhima's ramen food. "This is the first time I've seen a Filipino version of the ramen. It doesn't have one in my place."

"Say Rhima... how come so many people gathered here in this highway?" King II asked which Rhima answers.

"They came here to watch the sunset. Just like you were watching the sunset in Manila. This boulevard looks just like at my place."

"The sunset was nice. I wish if I can see this if the Manila Bay was already clean and tidy." Rolento said knowing of their place.

Upon returning to the C & L Seahorse Hotel, they were surprised to see Hunyo and the rest of the professors arrive in exhaustion and now they take break inside of the hotel. So they decided to rest for tomorrow's return to Manila.

As everyone is having a good time, Lee clears his mind by drinking some water. Behind him, a brunette woman in a short bob wearing a red diva bikini had already done swimming at the pool and to her surprise Lee was there drinking as she mumbles.

"Oooh... I would expect Mr. Lee Chaolan was on the same hotel that I was staying. Interesting..."

"I almost forgot, the spicy chicken flavor is so spicy. Just like how others complaining about Marshall Law's cooking." Lee said to himself as he remembers the time he lost to that woman who actually slaps his buttocks.

 **Flashback:**

During the 5th tournament when Lee faces Anna Williams in battle where he beats her in the first round as he arrogantly states.

"What's wrong, Ms. Williams? Where's your attitude now?"

Lee spares her as he turned around and acting elegantly.

"I know a woman such as you can even show your flirtatious side to me."

"You know something, Mr. Lee Chaolan. I'm afraid that beating you will give you the chills." Anna said in a flirtatious tone as her fashionable hat falls and faces him in a evil smile.

However in the second round of the fight, we can see Anna beats Lee down as she sits on his back to slap his buttocks as she flirtatiously laughs.

"Hahaha... Squeal like the little piggy you are! Come on!"

 **Flashback over:**

Lee became frustrated and embarrassed after he got beaten by a woman he had befriended and shaking his head with both of his hands.

"If Hunyo finds out about my frustrations, I know for sure, he would laugh at me on purpose!"

Seeing Lee's frustrations over Anna's dominatrix' behavior, Anna was watching him, smiling flirtatiously as she thought.

 _Looks like he never forgotten about what I did to him in the 5th tournament. Too bad... that I didn't tell Kazuya about the entire thing._

* * *

 **Final Day: 10:00 AM**

They finally take a city tour around Dipolog City, looking at the church, buying sardines and looking at the fresh seafood at the pier. At Sunset Boulevard, we can see Jin and Rhima looking at the ocean knowing it was about time to get back to Manila.

"Our trip today was really good, Rhima. I almost got mad at your father for his actions until you noticed he and I we had the same look and appearance.

"It's pretty confusing because you and my dad had the same identical look. Thank God that you can disguise as somebody else."

"If it wasn't for Lee, your father would caught off guard with his colleagues." Jin said became relieved after Lee helps them out.

"It seems that our trip back to Manila will be after lunch. It's best if we get back to them." Rhima said and she saw Jin had put a bandanna and sunglasses so that they won't noticed him and he smiles to her.

"Wearing my sunglasses and a bandanna to cover my head would never see me that it was really me. They would know that I was different."

After lunch break, they finally take a trip back to Dipolog Domestic Airport where they can say goodbye to Ibrahim and Shaheen.

"I'm glad that you came here in Dipolog, Hunyo. I thank you enough to help me and Shaheen in recapturing Roe Lozano."

"Gladly that your daughter and the other fighters assist us." Shaheen said nicely to Hunyo as Lee tells him.

"I hope that idiot was in good hands to be in prison."

"By the way, where's Rolento?" Hunyo asked which Ibrahim remembers he had went to the sea port.

* * *

At the port area of Dapitan City, Rolento was watching his FJ Cruiser was along with other vehicles as he received a video call from Armor King II who is angrily complained of where he had went off too and he annoyingly yells at him because of his daughter's spoiled behavior. King II arrives and to see Rolento was panicking.

"Gosh, Rolento... you look scared or something..."

"Not this time, King. My game partner is back and he's already had enough on Kikay's shopping spree." Rolento said which surprises King II.

"Oh no...! We've better get back to your beach place, Rolento. Armor King II knows how bad you are when you leave him. Especially, his terrible behavior."

"I'll let my partner to lash me out for the time being. I know that going to Subic would be a long way to go." Rolento smirked knowing it was a very long way to get back by a ferry boat.

* * *

"I heard he went to the port area in Dapitan City to take a ferry boat through Subic."

"That's Rolento... he knows how to handle his game partner all the time. King II was just his temporary partner to help him out of this." Hunyo said which Ibrahim smiles.

"We better get going, Hunyo." Lee said as Hunyo waved goodbye to both Ibrahim and Shaheen.

As the plane takes flight back to Manila, both of them watch the scene. Behind them, Anna flickers her hair after seeing the plane leave which she happily smirks.

"So you eventually fly away. Too bad... that I easily noticed that you're here, Mr. Lee Chaolan."

Inside the plane, Lee became relieved after their trips to stay at the Dakak which makes Rhima suspicious from his actions.

"You look troubled, Mr. Lee. Is it because of a girl problem?"

"Rhima, I don't want to say anything about women. I'm trying to avoid someone who crossed the line of showing her dominatrix side."

"What dominatrix you're talking about, Lee? You sounded like you really had a huge phobia over women." Hunyo quickly teases him which Lee reacts.

"Shut up, Hunyo. It's not just about other women that I'm completely interested except for one woman who humiliate me on purpose."

"Well suit yourself, you may flirt my wife at times, but you ended up crying like baby who gets himself spanked." Hunyo said smiling causing Lee to get frustrated as they plane continues to fly back to Manila.

Back at the Panganiban Residence after their arrival in Manila, Marissa was happy to have new souvenirs that Hunyo gave her as Lee watches in sadness as he thought.

 _I had lots of women at my mansion at the Bahamas while I'm still taunted over Ms. Williams from one of our matches in the tournament. And now, Marissa was happy for Hunyo. I guess that I'm not destined to find the right woman for me._

"Lee, how's the trip in Dakak? I heard you're helping Rhima about something important." Marissa asked which Lee blushes in embarrassment.

"Uhhh... Well... Our trip there was fine. I've never seen to have a golf course and some beaches. I always assists Rhima whenever she knows about other tourist spots on that peninsula. So that we can go there."

Hunyo then gives Jin the shell souvenir that he bought at the Aliguay Islands which is a token of gratitude for disguising as him which surprises him.

"But, Mr. Panganiban... that's the souvenir you bought on our island trip."

"It's my token of thanks to you, Jin. Mr. Sakyo would never noticed that you and I had identical looks. Not to mentioned of why I got very mistaken by others." Hunyo said in a calm tone and soon tells him. "You should keep it."

"Thanks so much..." Jin smiled thankfully as Rhima watches to see them happy and she noticed Lee was keeping something for them as she thought.

 _Mr. Lee became frustrated and panic all of the sudden. Does he really had a problem or something?_

* * *

At the Cashimiro Residence, Rei was writing the list of guests for the company vacation trip as Yoshimitsu reads it.

"Looks like more guests are going to that vacation? Rei, what place are you going for vacation?"

"It was in Islas de Gigantes known as the Gigantes Island at Carles, Iloilo. I'm sure everyone would enjoy the vacation. That also includes Rhima and the others."

"I'm sure the others would get a blasts if they had fun. It's a good thing that you made a invitation list."

"Not to worry, We'll make some invitation letters to send for everybody."

As the two continued to discuss about the company vacation, Anna was overhearing their conversation and smiles as she thought.

 _That island looks pretty interesting. I'm sure I would go there and find out. However, Nina might be there too, can't wait to have my revenge on her for killing my fiance._

With that, Anna immediately leaves the premises while flickering her hair within her short bob as it zooms back to the Cashimiro's house.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Anna initially wears her Diva Bikini and later wearing her current main outfit in Tekken 7.

*Rolento also wishes to had their Manila Bay to get clean and tidy which references the DPWH's work to remove most of the garbage in the depths of the bay including the Baseco Beach.

*The scene between Lee and Anna takes place in Anna's interludes in Tekken 5 whether she lost to Lee who taunts her about losing her behavior or defeating him to slap his buttocks.

*Armor King II made his cameo appearance where he scolds Rolento for leaving without saying his word and for Kikay's shopping spree.

*Lee was seen his tuxedo suit when he travels back with Hunyo, Rhima and Jin at Manila as he appears in his 3-Star appearance in Tekken (Mobile).

*The list of guests Rei was writing resembles Neil Fisher's guest lists in Resident Evil: Revelations 2.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that's it for Lakbai: Dakak. Because the next Secret Travels will be in the Gigantes Island and more travels around in Iloilo. Good luck reading, guys.


End file.
